The killer tuna Jump continuation: Sam and Freddie
by Nuttybuddyninja
Summary: This story was orignally going to have 3 chapters but i changed my mind. It's going to be a longer story instead because you guy gave me 15 reviews for 3 chapters. Enjoy. Takes place after #The killer tuna jump
1. Chapter 1

**OCC: Ok guys the special of Sam and Cat was fantastic. We finally got to see Sam Jealous. I mean sure Sam has shown Jealousy before but today she was showing how jealous she was VERY CLEARLY. Also I loved how Freddie admitted he loves her. I mean sure, he caught himself before he said it but if he has to catch himself from admitting it then he loves her. Another thing was I loved how Sam jumped in the pool of killer tuna just to save him. I also loved how she said "Oh no Freddie's in trouble." I literally squealed in aww. I mean we all Seddiers know that Sam would do anything for him but that scene just proved it. The best part was the end, at the hospital. Sam basically asked him out on a DATE. I know she asked him on a date because she said and I quote "Hey Benson when your face heals up and you can chew, lets YOU and ME go out to dinner and have some fun." She didn't say the whole group or even invite Cat along. She wants to go out with him ALONE. Also I may just be a perv but aren't all Seddiers pervs. I mean when she said "Let's go out to dinner and have some FUN." It obviously meant way more than just laser tag Ect… I mean they are adults, around 18 or 19 years old. She obviously meant sex and we all know it. Right when she said "I also stole 80 bucks out of your wallet." I almost smirked because right away I KNEW she didn't steal the money for meat if you know what I mean. We all know that Sam seems like a sexy girl, or she could pull of being very sexy. So I thought that she stole the money to buy herself a sexy outfit for their date or after their date. So this is how I thought the episode should have continued if it wasn't a children's show. Warning it is very sexy. Enjoy. **

**Sam POV**

When I saw Freddie in that pool of killer tuna I freaked the hell out. All I could think about was getting him out safely. It made me realize that no matter what I still love him. Watching him laying in the hospital bed really got to me. I didn't show it of course but it made me realize something. It made me realize that your life is short and you never know when it's going to be over forever. It made me realize that I need to tell Freddie how I feel before it's too late. I know I'm being soft right but why deny it any longer. If I want to make myself happy then I need to do this. I took a deep breath and turned around before I walked out of the hospital room with Cat.

"Hey Benson" I sighed. "When your face heals up and you can chew, lets you and me go out to dinner and have some fun." I said smiling slightly. He couldn't talk because he had a bandage over his mouth but his thumbs up was enough for me.

"Also I took 80 dollars from you wallet!" I exclaimed before walking back towards Cat.

"Eighty dollars" He tried to scream but his bandage over his mouth was making it extremely difficult.

"Don't worry it's not for meat, it's for something after our dinner date." I said smirking slightly. He gave me the most adorable, confused face. "Don't worry, you'll love it" I called out before leaving the room with Cat. The truth was, he was going to love it. I was going to use his money to buy me a sexy outfit for after our dinner date. That's something he is going to love alright. I planned to seduce him after our date. I was going to give myself to Freddie. I love him and I overheard him admit that he loves me too.

"Hey Cat I need to talk to Jade about something after I drop you off." I said to her after we got on my motorcycle. I need to ask her about Sex because I'm pretty sure she has done it with her boyfriend Beck. They seemed pretty close at Kenans Tompson's party that one time. Also I want to ask her to go shopping with me to buy an outfit. It's going to kill me to go into Victoria Secrets but it will be SO worth it when I see Freddie's face.

"Alright but can I come" Cat asked abruptly.

"No Cat I'm sorry but I can only talk to Jade about this!" I exclaimed seriously. Cat is way too innocent to know what I'm planning to do with Freddie in a month.

"Alright" She said sadly, wrapping her arms around my waist securely so she wouldn't fall off. I honestly felt bad but I just couldn't let her come. It would ruin her innocence and I'm not going to be the one that does it.

"I'm sorry kid." I apologized sincerely, starting my motorcycle and driving off to our apartment.

When we got inside our apartment, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jade's

number considering I added her to my contacts.

"Hey Jade." I sighed. "I need to speak to you as soon as possible. Can you come over" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah sure I'll be right over." Jade reassured me. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned towards Cat.

"Listen Cat when Jade gets here, her and I are going to go out alright!" I said apologetically.

"Ok that's fine" She said in understanding.

"Thanks. You the…" I tried to say before got interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Hey Jade" I said pulling her inside abruptly. "Let's go speak on my bed." I said hurrying to mine and Cat's bedroom.

"Alright" She said following me.

Once we got to my room, I set on my bed and started speaking.

"Listen Jade, I know this is going to sound weird but have you and Beck ever had sex?" I asked sheepishly.

"That's kind of private stuff Sam" She sighed. "But yes we have." Jade said sitting down next to me. "Why are you asking me this?" She questioned me, raising her eyebrow.

"Well I'm thinking of having sex with Freddie when he's out of the hospital and I want to know what to do." I said embarrassed, looking down at my legs.

"Wait but I thought you said that you weren't proud that you dated Freddie in the first place. Why would you want to have sex with him?" She questioned, staring at me with a confused expression.

"I lied" I said unashamed. "Now what do I do Jade?" I begged. She looked at me amused.

"Sam if you guys really love each other then it will go naturally." She sighed. "It will come to you automatically." She said making a point.

"Oh I did not know that." I said relieved.

"Do you have a sexy outfit?" She asked me abruptly. "You really need that if you want it to go smoothly the first time." She said honestly.

"Not yet but I stole 80 dollars from Freddie's wallet to get one" I said shameless. I mean why should I feel ashamed when I'm going to dress up sexy for him?

"Well let's go get one" Jade said in a hurry. "The best ones are at Victoria Secrets." She explained, walking out of the room with me.

"Cat I will be back at 6:00" I called out.

"Alright have fun!" Cat retorted.

We walked out to my motorcycle and hoped on. I started it up and we drove off to the mall to my most dreaded store, Victoria Secrets. Freddie better appreciate this I swear or he's dead.

Once we arrived in the parking lot of the mall we hoped off and headed inside. I walked straight to the food court to get a ham sandwich.

"Oh no, you don't" Jade exclaimed amused. "We are getting you a sexy outfit, NOT a ham sandwich." She said dragged me out of the line.

"NO" I screamed. "Don't make me go through this torture without a ham sandwich." I whined.

"Oh don't me so dramatic" She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along the mall.

"I'm not" I groaned.

"Yes you are" She said walking into Victoria Secrets with me or actually dragging me in with her. "I think since you have nice big boobs you would look better in something more revealing in the chest area" She said simply. I looked at her in complete horror.

"Jade" I screeched, disgusted.

"What it's true. Were friends, don't be embarrassed." Jade said smirking at me.

"This is horrible" I groaned, getting ready to bolt.

"Just try this on" She said handing me a sexy red revealing blouse with a lace thong attached to the bottom. It was VERY low cut in the chest area which made it very uncomfortable to try on in front of Jade. I knew though that she wouldn't stop pressuring me until I gave in though. So I grabbed it from her, gave her a death stare and headed towards the dressing room. She just laughed and smiled which made me want to slap the smile right off her face. I went inside the dressing room and started taking of my normal clothes. I held the outfit Jade gave me in the mirror and I automatically wanted to throw up on it. I took my bra off and slipped the sexy, red low cut blouse over my head and looked in the mirror. I'm not going to lie I did look extremely sexy and I knew Freddie would die when he saw me. The thing was though that this wasn't me. This was Carly and Cat. The things I do for this boy are incredible.

I slipped the lace thong on and looked at myself fully. I did look extremely sexy and I knew Freddie would love it.

"Are you done? Let me see it" She called me.

"No you're a girl" I exclaimed incredibly.

"Stop being a baby Sam and open the door!" She exclaimed firmly.

"Fine" I groaned. I slowly opened the door with my eyes shut tight.

"Wow" She gasped shocked. "Freddie is going to fall down on his knees when he sees's you in this and that's a promise." She said staring at me in amazement.

"Your right!" I said happily. "I will take it" I said, excited to get out of this place. It was pure torture. I closed the door, slipped off my blouse, my lace thong and put on my regular clothes. I slipped on my black boot heels, grabbed my outfit and walked out.

"Alright let's go to the cash register and ring this baby up!" Jade exclaimed excitedly. I followed her to the cash register and stood in line.

"So Sam you do know that it hurts the first time right" Jade explained carefully.

"Yes I know it hurts but I don't know how much?" I questioned, moving up in line.

"Let's just say Mother Nature is a raging fucking bitch!" She said honestly.

"Oh god. But I'm Sam and I can take pain. Besides I really want to give this part of me to Freddie." I said openly. "I know it's the right thing to do." I said to Jade, giving my outfit to the sales lady.

"Well it looks like someone is ready to have a sexy evening" The lady said winking at me. "First time" She asked curiously.

"That's your business because…" I trailed off bluntly.

"Sorry" The lady apologized.

"It's fine" I sighed. "Just give me my outfit." I said annoyed.

"Do you want it in a bag?" The lady asked kindly.

"Oh no, put it in a shoe" I exclaimed sarcastically. The lady gave me a death stare.

"Have a nice day" The lady said sarcastically, handing me my bag.

"Damn Sam that was mean" Jade exclaimed.

"Who said I'm nice and anyways I'm really nervous." I said anxiously.

"You don't need to be." Jade sighed, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Freddie obviously loves you or else he wouldn't have agreed to this." Jade exclaimed. "So just be yourself, be the girl that Freddie fell in love with and you will be just fine" She said honestly. We got on my motorcycle and I drove Jade home.

**OCC: The sexy part is going to come on the 3****rd**** chapter. The first chapter was this chapter, the next chapter is going to be their dinner date and the third chapter is going to be their first time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. FYI I'm not done with my story ****Sam and Freddie's Life After IGoodbye. **** I just got expired to right this after the amazing Sam and Cat special. It gave me so many Seddie feels. **


	2. Dinner Date

**OCC: This chapter deals with Seddie's Dinner Date that Sam promised him. It takes off about a month since Freddie and Robbie got hurt. This Chapter is going to have some angst in it because they finally talk about their relationship. They didn't get a chance to do that in the Sam and Cat special. Also it will make their first time chapter a lot sweeter and better. Enjoy**

**Sam POV**

Today was my dinner date with Benson. I was nervous and excited all the same time. I knew we had a lot to discuss and I was just plain anxious because of it. I didn't wear anything to fancy because I'm not sure if he views this as a real date. I hope he does but if he doesn't I don't want to be embarrassed. So I decided to wear tight blue jeans, my red low cut V-Neck shirt with the wording So Stupid written on it and my black boot heels. I also added some eyeliner, mascara and some light red eye shadow to my eyes.

"So Sam, when is Freddie coming to pick you up?" Cat asked from the kitchen. She was in the middle of making dinner for her and Robbie. She was also having a date tonight.

"In a couple minutes actually." I replied smiling. I was really happy. I get to spend the whole night with him by myself. I have missed that ever since we broke up.

"Oh well I hope you have fun." She replied grinning.

"Thanks Cat, have fun with…" I got interrupted by the door bell. It looks like Freddie's here now. I am so nervous that I almost don't want to open the door. I walked to the door and opened the door only to see Freddie in complete date clothes. So he does think this is a date and I'm only wearing this. Well he's going to have to deal because I'm not changing.

"Hey Sam, can I come in." He questioned smiling.

"Sure Benson" I replied, motioning him inside the apartment.

"So are you ready." He asked smirking.

"Just about, let me grab my purse." I replied, running into my bedroom. I grabbed my purse from around my bed frame and walked out the room.

"Cat we will be back around midnight!" I called to her, grabbing Freddie's hand when he offered.

"Alright Sam, have fun. Just to let you know, I'm going to be spending the night at Jade's because she asked me." I love that Jade chick.. She totally set this up for me. She knew today was mine and Freddie's date and she knew what I was planning afterwards. I'm going to have to remember to thank her later. We walked out to his car and hopped in. Benson had a nice car. It was a Black mustang.

"So Benson when did you get this sweet Car?" I questioned, putting my seatbelt on.

"A couple months after you left actually" He replied driving out of the parking lot.

"Where did you get the money for this sweet car?" I questioned curiously.

"I work at the pear store again!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I was really shocked when they called me and offered my job back. To this day I still don't know why." He said confused. While he was talking he reached for my hand and held it. A thousand sparks flew through my body, by just his touch. He got his job back again because I threatened Natalie before I left Seattle. I wanted him to have something fun to do so he wouldn't get too depressed when Carly and I left. He doesn't know that because I didn't tell him but I'm going too. I might as well get the credit and if I'm lucky a kiss.

"Well that's cool" I sighed. "I guess when someone CARES about you; they do nice things for you!" I said staring out the window.

"What are you talking about Sam?" He asked warily, turning his head towards me.

"I'm saying I got your job back for you because I CARE about you, besides of what you may think!" I whispered. "I threatened Natalie before I left Seattle." I sighed. "I wanted you to have something fun to do so you wouldn't be so depressed after Carly and I left." I said honestly, turning my head towards him.

"Sam I don't know what to say!" He exclaimed shocked.

"A thank you would be nice but you are taking me to dinner so that's enough." I replied squeezing his hand that I was holding. He looked at me for awhile and then pulled into a Mc Donald's parking lot.

"Freddie why did you just…" I tried to say but got interrupted by him grabbing my waist and pulling me on his lap.

"Freddie what are you…" I said anxiously. I mean I was straddling his lap. I got interrupted again by him placing his fingers over my lips.

"Shhh" He said. "Just relax!" He whispered, tilting my head up and kissing me passionately. I was right. I was rewarded with a kiss, a nice passionate kiss that I didn't want to ever end. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back fervently. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him grin against my lips. We kissed for what felt like 5 minutes, without any tongue. Then he pulled away and lifted me back into my seat, leaving me all flustered, hot and bothered. When did Freddie get so strong? That's what I wanted to know. I mean when he came to LA a month ago, Robbie punched him in his stomach and he didn't even flinch. That made me want to jump his bones right then in there. I was to mad at him though because of his "Date" with Cat to even laugh.

"Alright Sam, lets go get that dinner." He said pulling out of the parking lot, acting as if nothing happened. He grabbed my hand again and held on to it the whole ride there.

"Where are you taking me!" I questioned, turning on the radio.

"I'm taking you my dear to Out Back Steak House!" He said turning his head towards me and grinning. He rubbed the back of my hand in small affectionate circles with his thumb. Each circle gave me chills but the good kind. So he really wants this to be a date. I was thinking he was just going to take me to bots but he's taking me to a very expensive restaurant instead. I love this boy. The things he does for momma are amazing. He is amazing, so kind, and so sweet. I don't know why I ever suggested a break up. He is the best guy I have ever known. I was stupid to let him go.

"Sounds good" I said smiling. "Thanks" I said politely, looking down at my shoes.

"Wow did Sam just say thank you" He said astounded. "I think I just died and went to heaven!" He exclaimed, smirking at me teasingly.

"I'm trying here Benson." I sighed. "I mean I was the reason we broke up." I said sadly.

"Don't" He said sternly, anger laced in his voice. "You were not the reason we broke up Sam. We agreed together that the break was mutual. Truthfully breaking up with you was the worst mistake of my life." He said honestly, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"It was Benson. I suggested the break up." I reminded him, looking down on the floor.

"Yes you did." He said truthfully. "But I could have stopped it. I could have convinced you otherwise but I let my pride get the best of me and because of that I let you go and that was stupid." When I looked back up, I saw that we were already there. I was about to get out but he stopped me.

"Stay" He said getting out and walking to my side. He opened the door for me, grabbed my hand and helped me out.

"Your so Cheesy Benson" I laughed punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"You know you like it." He said mischievously. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the restaurant.

"Maybe I do." I replied flirty. To be honest I loved it. I loved how he knew how to treat a girl. None of the other guys I went out with in the past did that. He made feel very special and I loved it. I couldn't get enough of it. We walked up to the guy at the desk.

"Reservation for two." Freddie said to the guy politely.

"What's your last name fella?" The guy responded sneering at me. What was this guys problem.

"Benson" Freddie responded, squeezing my hand.

"Oh ok." He said looking at his computer. I tried to hold my control because I really didn't want to have us getting banned from another restaurant. I got us banned from a lot of restaurants back in Seattle. I'm trying to show Freddie that I changed a little for the better. Punching this guy in the face, won't go very well with Freddie. It definitely won't show Freddie that I changed for the better. So I decided to be good and tell Freddie. I know that goes against my better judgment but I really didn't want to lose Freddie because of this.

"Hey Benson, the guy is sneering at me." I whispered in his ear. Freddie turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Why are you sneering at my date?" Freddie asked the guy angrily. I was a little disappointed that he didn't call me his girlfriend. At least I was his date though.

"Well if your date dressed fancier than I wouldn't be sneering at her would I." The guy said rudely. "This is a restaurant not Mc Donald's." He commented snidely.

"My date can wear whatever she wants. She looks amazing in anything unlike you." Freddie retorted, glaring at the man. "Now just give us our table already." He said impatiently. I had to turn the other way so Freddie didn't see my cheeks turn red. That was so sweet of him. I'm impressed. Freddie didn't even have to think about his comeback. I guess I rubbed off on him when we dated. That's good though.

"Here's your table" The guy sighed. This guy better not mess up my date with Freddie. "Your waiter should be here shortly but here's your menus." He said handing each of us a menu. "Hey babe, don't eat too much. You don't want to lose your figure." The guy smirked at me walking away. I stood up abruptly about to beat his ass but Freddie wrapped his arms around my waist which instantly calmed me down.

"Sam it's not worth it." He sighed, kissing my neck. "You love this place." He said, making a huge point. I did love this place and I wasn't going to let this guy get me banned. "I will take care of it." He said kissing my forehead. He got up and walked to the front desk. I saw him talking to the guy and instantly the guy put his hands up in defeat. What the hell did Freddie say to him? When Freddie finally got back to his seat we started searching the menus together.

"Alright Sam, what do you want?" He questioned, searching his own menu.

"What did you say to that guy." I asked impatiently.

"Don't worry about it." Freddie smirked, looking up. "Just know that he won't be ruining our date anymore!" He exclaimed. "Now what do you want?" He asked me again. I sighed and gave up. He obviously wasn't going to give in and tell me. Why did it matter anyways?

"I will have a full stack of ribs and some Fries." I said innocently, pretending I didn't know the price. He looked at me like he was in pain.

"Since it's our first date I will let you have that even though it's 24:99!" He exclaimed annoyed. I just kept on smiling innocently.

"Thanks Benson." I said. "What are you going to have?" I retorted.

"I'm going to have a steak and a baked potato." He said closing his menu. "So Sam, I'm glad you asked me out even though I'm paying for the food." He said teasingly.

"Well I just though we should catch up and talk." I said honestly.  
"You and I both now that we have things we need to talk about Benson." I said softly.

"Yeah we do." He sighed. "We have lot of unfinished business that we need talk about. I also have to admit something that might hurt you. Just know that it meant absolutely nothing to me." He said staring at me intently. I didn't like the sound of this and I sure as hell didn't like where this was going.

"What do you have to admit?" I questioned warily.

"Listen the night Carly left," He sighed, taking a big breath. "She and I kissed." He said looking down. It looks like he was too afraid to look into my eyes. That was an understandment because I'm sure my eyes showed nothing but pain.

"Please tell me you're lying." I begged, hoping that he was joking. That what he said in the elevator that night to me wasn't a complete and utter lie.

"No I'm not lying," He said sadly. I swear I was about to cry. I can't believe this. Why would he do this to me?

"I can't believe you." I said, my voice cracking. "So this whole time I was being played." I whispered hurt.

"No Sam, this month meant everything to me." He said sincerely.

"Just please answer this!" I sighed. "Did you like that kiss with Carly." I said looking down at the table. I was too afraid to look into his eyes. I felt like if I looked into his eyes I would realize the truth, which was that he had been playing me this whole time.

"No I didn't." He said truthfully. "It was awkward. That kiss between her and I has no comparison to the way we kiss. When we kiss I feel sparks. I love you Sam. Please believe me." He begged. Just than the waitress came to our table. I gave Freddie a look, silently telling him I don't know what to believe.

"Hey my name is Vanessa and I will be your waitress this evening." She said politely. "What would you two love birds like this evening?" Vanessa asked cheerfully. I looked away from Freddie and ordered my food.

"I would like the Full stack of ribs and some French fries on the side." I told Vanessa.

"What would you like tonight Handsome?" She asked Freddie.

"Hey watch it girl" I barked. "He's mine." I said threatening.

"I meant absolutely no harm." She said putting her hands up. "I always call the guys here handsome. It's just a friendly gesture. I'm actually married already." She said showing me her diamond ring. It was one gorgeous ring.

"Alright I'm sorry!" I said apologetically. "Benson tell the waiter what you want." I exclaimed, grabbing his hand. I know I hurt him when I ignored him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean I know he loves me, I overheard him say it. I guess I was a little rough on him. Tonight is supposed to be fun not full of angst. He looked up and smiled at me when he felt me grab his hand.

"I would like the rare steak and a baked potato on the side." He said without even looking at her. He was staring at me the whole time he was ordering.

"Alright" She smiled. "You lovebirds call me if you need anything else to make your night special." She grinned, walking away.

"So I guess I was a little hard on you." I said smiling. "I'm just going to trust you and hope you're telling the truth." I said sipping my water.

"I am Sam. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He promised me. He leaned across the table for a kiss. Instead though I got up and sat with him in his booth. I turned towards him, slipped my arms around his neck and kissed the living daylights out of him until our food came. We just sat on his side of the both cuddled up and kissing. He had his hands on my hips and was quietly groaning in my mouth. Right when he was about to slide his tongue in my mouth the waiter came with our food. She coughed awkwardly and we broke apart. I got up, moved around the waiter and sat back down on my side of the booth.

"Sorry for breaking your moment," She said uncomfortably. "But your food is here!" She smiled, handing Freddie and I our dish. "Have a good dinner." She replied walking off in a hurry.

"It looks like we scared our waiter off!" I said smiling slyly.

"Yeah but it was so worth it." Freddie replied. "Now eat your food Samanther." He said cutting his steak. He took his first bite and moaned. "This steak is so delicious." He said after swallowing.

"My god this is the best rib I have ever had." I exclaimed taking another bite of my rib. I felt barbecue sauce dripping from my mouth to my chin. I knew that when I looked at Freddie he was going to be disgusted, but you only got one life to live. I took a chance and looked up at him only to see him grinning at me about to laugh.

"Sam it looks like you have beard that's made out of barbeque sauce." He laughed, handing me a napkin.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the napkin from him and wiping my face. I had the perfect thing to say to start seducing him slowly.

"Hey Freddie you want to know how I eat my ribs when I'm alone." I said smirking at him sexily.

"How" He asked confused.

"I only wear a bra while I eat them." I said seductively, biting my bottom lip.

"Oh WOW" He gasped out in a dream like state. He dropped his eyes to by chest and stared, more like drooled over them.

"Hey Benson my eyes are up here." I pretended to say annoyed.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten in to me." He said embarrassed. He looked so flushed, it was so adorable.

"Don't worry about it Benson." I sighed. "Mistakes happen" I said pretending to stretch my back, pushing my chest out towards him and closing my eyes.

"Sam stop it!" He said anxiously.

"What I'm just stretching my back Benson." I retorted innocently.

"Oh Sorry I thought you were…never mind." He said flustered, taking a bite of his baked potato. This is so much better than I thought it would be. He is too cute, especially when he's flustered.

He could barley sit still in his booth. I feel kind of bad for him. He doesn't have to worry though because after our dinner he is going to be so satisfied, that he won't remember what satisfied even means. I decided to give him a little break and continue eating my dinner.

"So Benson how is your baked potato?" I asked him.

"It's really great." He moaned. "It has all the toppings." He said finishing up his last bite of his food. I finished all of my food awhile ago because as you all know Mama eats fast. It's now time for seducing part 2. It's time for desert and we are going to have the most seductive desert, Chocolate Strawberries.

"Hey Freddie, you want to know what I'm in the mood for." I said, getting up from my booth and moving to his side.

"What" He squeaked.

"Chocolate Strawberries!" I seductively whispered in his ear. He looked up instantly.

"Waiter, waiter" He hurriedly called the waiter for our desert.

"Yes Mr. Benson" Vanessa replied.

"Could we order a plate of Chocolate Strawberries" Freddie asked looking at me for my approval. I simply smiled and nodded my head at the waiter. She nodded and winked at me probably knowing what I was planning. We only had to wait about 5 minutes before we got our desert.

"Here's your plate of Chocolate Strawberries." She said setting the plate on the table. She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"I put extra Chocolate on them so they drip."

"Thanks" I mouthed to her. She just nodded and walked away. I turned back towards Freddie.

"You want to know what I hate most about these?" I asked him, picking up a dripping chocolate strawberry and putting it close to my mouth.

"What" Freddie asked watching the strawberry drip all over my face and neck.

"They drip EVERYWHERE." I said seductively. "Also they are very slippery." I said "accidently" letting go off the strawberry. It slide down my neck and landed right on my chest. "Opps" I said smiling sexily. Freddie's jaw dropped and he was drooling like a dog over my breast. "Can you hand me a napkin Benson." I asked him politely, knowing very well that there were no more napkins.

"There's no more." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off my chest.

"Oh if I only I knew another way I could get this sticky, sweet chocolate syrup off me." I said, looking at him seductively. It didn't take him more than five seconds before his mouth latched on to my chest, licking all off the syrup of me. When he finally licked my chest clean he came to his senses and pulled away abruptly. He looked at me incredibly.

"Did you just seduce me?" He asked shocked.

"What was your first clue Benson?" I asked teasingly.

"The chocolate strawberries!" He mumbled embarrassed. He looked up at me. "Did you do this because you want to have…" He trailed off not being able to say the last word.

"Sex" I whispered. He nodded his head. "Yes I did. I really love you and I want to do this." I said honestly.

"Ok than" He said leaving a check on the table. We walked out of the restaurant holding hands.


	3. First Time

**OCC: Alright here is the chapter you Seddiers have all been waiting for. This chapter is going to be sexy, hot, and sweet. The sexy outfit that Sam is wearing is located by a link on my profile. If you want the full image of the story than you might want to check it out! I hope you guys like it. Enjoy **

**Sam POV**

As soon I we opened the apartment door I pushed Freddie onto the couch, straddled him and started kissing him fervently. I pulled away from his mouth and started to plant little kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Ohhh… Sam… baby." He moaned loud, grabbing my hips. I sat up immediately when I remembered that outfit that I got at Victoria Secrets.

"Baby I will be right back." I whispered in his ear, biting it. "Stay here and close your eyes" I demanded. He immediately closed his eyes. I got off him and walked inside my bedroom and opened my drawer. I pulled out the outfit, set it on my bed and took of my shirt, bra, pants and my girl boxers. I slipped the red, sexy revealing top over my head and put the lace thong on. I took a few deep breaths to take some of the nervousness away. I walked back out into the living room and told him he could open his eyes.

**Freddie POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. Sam was standing there only wearing a very vibrant red, sexy outfit. It had ruffles in the back and was very low cut in the chest area. Her beautiful breasts were basically popping out of her cups. She had such big beautiful breasts. It reminded me of the night we broke up. We were making out in my bed and she asked me if wanted to feel them. I did and they felt huge, at least Double D's. We didn't have sex or anything but she did put one of her hands inside my pants and felt me up through my boxers. It felt so damn good. That's one thing that I can't wait to do again tonight.

"You look beautiful, so damn sexy Samanther." I assured her kindly. I could tell that she feels uncomfortable wearing it because that outfit wasn't her. I would have loved her in anything, just her clothes even. I'm going to make sure she knows that because I don't want her to be forced into wearing these outfits for me. "Come her baby!" I said warmly standing up. She came closer to me and I pulled her in my arms. "You don't have to wear that outfit baby if you don't want too." I said kissing her neck.

"What you don't like it." She said pulling away, looking hurt.

"Oh no baby, I love it" I said reassuring. "But I can tell that it's not you. I can tell that you're not enjoying it and I want our first time to be the best for the both of us." I said honestly, pulling her to me again and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I want to wear it for you Benson." She said pulling my face down to hers and kissing me hotly. She broke apart and went down to her knees to work on my jeans. She unzipped my jeans and I stepped out of them. I slipped my shirt off and tossed it on the ground. I took her hand and pulled her back up. She stepped on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck again, kissing me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to her bedroom, still French kissing her and set her down on her bed, coming on top of her.

"Baby you are so beautiful!" I whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes. "I love you so much." I whispered in her ear before capturing her lips with mine. I slid my tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth thoroughly. When she finally took the incentive and slid her tongue also inside my mouth our tongues met and danced together hotly. I broke apart from her mouth and started peppering kisses all over neck and collarbone.

"Ahhhhh, Ohhh Baby" She moaned closing her eyes. She placed my hands right over her big breasts needing the attention badly. I started to lightly squeeze them through her outfit and she moaned even louder.

"Baby suck on them!" She whispered, her face laced with pleasure. I pulled her outfit down a little until her breasts showed. I leaned down and took one of her beautiful pink nipples into my mouth and suckled on it gently. I swirled my tongue around her pink bud and blew on it, making her nipple erect. After her nipple was erect I lightly ran the tip of my tongue over it, making her back arch in the air.

"Baby harder, bite" She demanded pushing more of her breast into my mouth. I groaned against her nipple when my mouth was full. I took her nipple and lightly started to nibble on it.

"Oh yeah baby good boy!" She praised me seductively. I grinned against her soft flesh and lightly licked the pink bud again before switching to her other breast and giving it the same treatment. After I was done with that breast she flipped me over so that she was straddling me and said seductively.

"Now it's momma's turn to be dominant!" She exclaimed kissing down my chest. She ran her tongue over my abs. "Mmm baby no wonder Robbie couldn't punch you" She sighed looking up at me through her eyelashes. "You have some abs of steel!" She said impressed going back down and licking over my abs.

"Really well I have been working out for you gorgeous!" I said in a husky voice. She moaned deliciously and slid back up my body until she got to my ear.

"Baby you remember when I felt you the night of our break up." She whispered, running her tongue around my ear before biting it. I remembered it very vividly acually and I couldn't wait to relive the moment. "Well I'm about to feel you in my mouth." She said kissing down my chest until she got to my boxers. Oh my dear lord, please have mercy on me. This is going to feel so good, it's going to hurt. I heard about blow jobs and they say they are amazing. She pulled my boxers off of me and watched in amazement as my 9 inch cock sprang up automatically after being freed.

"Wow baby you're so big." She purred seductively, trying to wrap her hands around my huge member. "My hands can't even fit all the way around you. What a big boy." She murmured lowering her head on to me. She wrapped her lips around my head only and started sucking softly. Whoever said blow jobs were amazing were 100% correct.

Ohhhh baby fuccckkkk….Faster, deeper please baby!" I begged her, grabbing on to her head to guide her.

"Not a chance baby, just enjoy it" She murmured sexily, shaking her head. She pulled me out with a pop, stared into my eyes deeply. Her eyes were dilated, her cheeks were flushed and she looking fucking fuckable. I suddenly had a great idea. I wanted to pleasure her like she was pleasuring me so wonderfully.

"Baby STOP" I yelled when I was about to cum. She picked her head up and stared in my brown eyes. I flipped us over on the bed so I was now laying on top of her. "Baby I want to pleasure you. I want to taste you." I said pulling her outfit off so she was in nothing but her thin, red lace thong. I put my fingers around the edge of her thong, looking into her eyes silently asking her for permission.

"Go ahead. I love you." She said lovingly.

"I love you too Princess." I said sweetly kissing her lips and pulling her thong of her long, beautiful legs slowly. She gasped softly when I finally took it off and threw it on the floor next to her bed.

"Baby turn around and straddle my face." I demanded. She looked at me confused for a second but then finally understood what I meant.

"Oh does the big boy want to 69" She purred turning around and straddling my face. Her sex smelt so intoxicating. She smelt so sweet and purely Sam. I brought my hands against her ass and spread her cheeks apart. I circled my tongue around her anus. I watched as she leaned her head all the way back and moaned.

"OH BABY So good, so damn GOOD!" She about screamed, grinding her sex against my face. I could barely breathe but she tasted so good that I didn't care. I tried to tongue fuck her anus but she was just too tight. I couldn't get my tongue in her hole. I didn't want to accidently hurt her so I moved down to her pretty pink soaking wet pussy instead. I licked her pussy lips with the flat of my tongue. I sucked her clit into my mouth and started nibbling on it gently.

"OH BABY FUCK YES" She screamed, letting go in my mouth. She tasted so different but still SO delicious. She leaved me craving more of her sweet juices. I flipped her on her back, kneeled in front of her, put her legs around my shoulders and I thrusted my tongue deep inside her sweet, juicy pussy.

"FUCK BENSON!" She screeched, grinding against my mouth to create more friction. I slurped all of her from inside and marveled in the taste of her. I took my tongue out of her and replaced my tongue with my middle finger. I started pumping it in and out of Sam pussy faster and faster.

"Yes, YES YES OHHHHHHH god baby YES." She moaned arching her back in the air as I went back to tongue fucking her. "Suck my sweet juices baby." She groaned pushing her pussy closer to my mouth.

"Mmm you like that pretty girl don't you." I said teasingly, licking up her slit in an up and down motion over and over again.

"Fuck Freddie it's too much baby" She whimpered, trying to roll away. I grabbed onto her hips though and rolled with her. She was now straddling my face again. I kept on licking at her slit but now in tiny circles. "Baby I mean it, stop" She whined, grinding against me desperately.

"I'm not stopping until you let me have some more of your sweet juices." I growled, giving her more generous licks. I'm going to get some more of her sweet juices whether she likes it or not. "Come on sweet girl give Freddie what he wants." I purred against her pussy.

"Ah fuck you Benson and your dirty talking. Ahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkk" She said finally shooting hot squirts of cum from her pussy directly into my awaiting mouth.

"There you go sweet girl" I said slurping up the rest of her juices. They tasted so delicious I already craved more but I knew she was very sensitive now and I didn't want to hurt her. So I let go of her legs and they automatically fell onto the bed. I crawled over her exhausted body and held her in my arms, kissing her sweet lips occasionally, waiting for her to come back from her high. He eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. I waited a couple minutes until she opened her eyes.

"That was incredible baby." She smiled softly. "I love you so much" She said smiling, kissing me on the edge of my lips.

"Were not done yet Samanther!" I laughed. "We haven't even got to the best part." I reminded her, smirking.

"I know," She grinned. "Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath because you actually wore me out." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh did I" I grinned cockily.

"Don't get cocky with me or I will walk out of here." She growled, threatening me. I didn't want that to happen because I NEED to have all of her. I NEED for her to be mine. I need to have the memories of this before heading back to Seattle because I don't know when I'm going to be able to see her again. I mean I think were back together but that doesn't mean I can stay in LA. I still have to finish up high school at Ridgeway. As much as I would LOVE to stay here with her I can't. I just hope I don't hurt her by leaving. I'm definitely not going to leave right after we have sex though. I'm going to cuddle my baby girl tell the VERY LAST SECOND I have to leave to get on that plane. I'm going to wrap my arms around her waist until I have to get on the plane. Then I'm going to give her a big passionate kiss, one that she will NEVER forget. Anyway back to reality.

"I'm sorry Baby" I apologized, kissing her temple.

"It's fine" She smiled. "But momma's ready for the good part now." She smiled, swinging her legs over to straddle me. As much as I like her straddling me, I wanted our first time to be the traditional way.

"No baby" I said flipping her over so I was on top of her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "We are having our first time missionary style." I smiled, kissing her nose.

"Fine" She giggled. I know Sam giggling never happens but when were alone she becomes different around only me. That's one of the things I love about her. I'm the only one that gets to see her really soft side. Only some people get to see her soft side but I'm the only one that gets to see her REALLY soft side. Believe it or not Sam really loves to cuddle with me. When we dated that one time she loved to sleep in my arms and watch TV. Sometimes she would grab my arms and wrap them around herself voluntarily. She also blushed whenever I would sneak a kiss upon her neck. I miss dating her and I definitely miss all her cute little quirks. Sam is definitely not the rude, mean girl she appears to be. That's just a façade she puts up to protect herself. I know that because around me she is totally different. She's a sweet little wildcat. I don't only mean that in the sexual way. I mean Sam is sweet but also but also kind of feisty. So she is like a sweet, feisty little wild cat. One day though we will be together again and I can't wait tell that time comes.

"Are you sure about this baby?" I asked her sweetly, pausing before entering her. I wanted to make sure she was ready. I didn't want her to feel like I was pressuring her into this. I mean I did want her SO bad but I wouldn't ever pressure her. I love her to much for that. So if she changed her mind I would totally wait for her to be ready.

"I'm sure. I love you so much Freddie." She said softly, reassuring me. I took a deep breath and started to slowly guide my dick into her. I stopped once my head was all the way into her. I wanted to give her time to breathe and get used to the intruder. I really didn't want to hurt her at all but I knew it was going to happen anyway. The first time hurts for a girl but I still wanted to be as gentle as possible.

"Baby just push it all the way in" She sighed in pain. "I know it's going to hurt but I can't take the anxiety." She whispered, grinding her hips into me, pushing me all the way inside her. She felt like haven but I cursed the pleasure because she was still in pain.

"Motherfucker" She cursed in pain. I looked into her deep blue eyes and saw tears starting to form. Seeing her eyes water almost made me start crying. I hate it when she is in any pain. I was about to pull out of her but she grabbed my butt, stopping me.

"Baby its okay, just don't move" She sighed, closing her eyes, still holding my ass. I immediately stopped moving, lent down to kiss her sweet lips, trying to ease her pain some way. I think it worked because she opened her eyes and smiled, encouraging me to move.

"Alright baby, go ahead and move slowly." She murmured, leaning up to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. I started to move slowly in and out of her tight pussy. She felt so good I could barley contain myself. I still kept on moving in slow strokes until she told me otherwise, even though I wanted to pound her. That's how good she felt. She felt even better than the vivid wet dreams I have of her and I on my bed at home. She felt even better than her warm hugs and those are the best. I loved being this close to her.

"Ohhhhh Sam baby" I groaned, trying to concentrate on not pounding into her sweet pussy. "Baby" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Its ok baby, you can move a little faster now." She smiled, reassuring me. I almost breathed a sigh of relieve when she said that. I grabbed onto her thighs and started moving inside her faster and harder. I felt her shake and tremble underneath me signaling that she was about to let go again.

"Oh BABY. Oh god I love you." She screamed wrapping her legs around my waist, burying me deeper inside her. "Fuck HARDER, FASTER" She screamed in pleasure, grinding her hips against mine. I starting to pound her faster, vigorously slipping in and out of her slick, wet folds.

"Oh Sam baby, l SO GOOD" I moaned, leaning down to French kiss her. I set my arms around each side of her head, kissing her hotly. She wrapped her arms around my back pulling me down closer to her. In turn shoving me even deeper inside her!

"FUCK BABY" She screamed, scraping her nails down my back, hard.

"Fuck" I hissed, nibbling at her neck. It really did hurt but the pain was mixed with pleasure. I told you she was a little wild cat. A sweet, feisty little wild cat.

"Baby I'm going…I'm going….to….to…" She said, her breath going erratic. "

"Come on my little wild Cat." I said teasingly. "Cum for me." I demanded, pulling all the way out of her and shoving myself back into her furiously.

"Ohhhhhhhhh BABY" She screeched, cuming all over my huge cock, in warm squirts. She felt so good. She creamed my whole cock with her sweet juices. I instantly remembered tasting her juices and remembered how much I enjoyed it. Also the way she squeezed around me, they way her juices coated my cock was amazing.

"Damn baby so good" I growled, pumping in and out of her hard, trying to cum myself. Finally when I felt her walls squeeze around me again, I came long and hard. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Baby" I said clasping on her chest, burying my head in her neck. I was so exhausted and I know that she was too. She wrapped her arms around me and starting to stroke my brown hair softly.

"I love you baby" She whispered softly in my ear. "But I know this is not going to last. You have to leave" She sniffled. I rolled off of her and pulled her in my arms.

"Baby you know I love you." I told her softly. "But you know I have to go back to finish high school at Ridgeway." I whispered. She looked into my eyes and I saw tears starting to form. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen but I knew that it would. I honestly feel so sorry but I just can't stay. I have to finish high so I could apply to CalTech in LA. She buried her head in my chest and started crying softly.

"Baby if I don't finish high school then I can't get that scholarship for Caltech and be with you." I whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter. She slowly turned around facing me.

"I know." She whispered softly, giving me a chaste kiss. "But you'll be back in LA right after you finish high school right." She asked, wanting me to reassure her that I wasn't just going to leave her. Honestly she was the only girl for me and I knew she always would be.

"Baby as soon as I finish high school I will be back." I promised her. "When I'm back we could rent an apartment together?" I suggested. "Would you like that?" I asked her smiling.

"Definitely" She laughed, hugging me. "I would love that" She replied. "But how long do we have until you have to board your plane?" She questioned, smirking. I knew automatically where she was going with this. It all showed in her cute, sexy little smirk. She wanted some more Freddie.

"Baby we have all night and all morning" I retorted, smirking back at her.

"Then let's not waste it." She giggled, swinging her legs over, straddling me. This time I let her because I really wanted to know what it would feel like with MY feisty, little wild cat on top.

"We better not." I responded, crashing my lips into hers.


	4. One Year Later: Freddie's Back

**OOC: I forwarded this story to a year. Freddie has already graduated Ridgeway and is moving down to LA to continue his future with Sam. Enjoy. **

**Sam POV**

***1 Year Later***

Today was the day that Freddie would be back in LA. Today is also the day that Freddie and I are going to move into an apartment together. My bags were literally already packed and ready to go. He called and said that he would arrive at 2:00. It's only 10:00 but I'm just so excited, Cat on the other hand is not.

"Sam, do you have to go?" Cat sighed, sitting down next to me on the couch. This was like the 50th time she asked this week. I didn't blame her though. I know she's really sad. I mean we lived together in this apartment for about almost two years but it's not like I'm going to stop spending time with her.

"Cat," I sighed. "Freddie and I agreed that we would move in together right after he finished high school so yes I have to go." I said softly, closing my eyes. I hated to see Cat sad because she is such a sweet girl besides the time she used Freddie to make me jealous of course.

"Freddie could move in with us though" Cat suggested. The only problem with that though was that Freddie and I needed private time. I mean we can't have sex if Cat's sleeping in the same bedroom. Cat does not need to hear us going at it.

"Cat" I said. "Freddie and I need private time" I said firmly.

"Fine then, just go and never come back." She pouted running to her room.

"Cat I'm still going to babysit and spend time with you." I called to her.

"WHATEVER" Cat retorted. I sighed pulling out my phone to send Freddie a quick text.

_To: Frednub_

_Cat is upset that she and I are not going to be roommates anymore. _

**To: Samanther**

**Tell her that I'm sorry for "stealing" you away from her :P Baby we don't have to live together if you don't want to. **

_To: Frednub_

_NO I want too. I love you babe and I want to wake up in your arms every morning. Ugh I hate how clique that sounded! Cat is just going to have to learn to deal. I sacrificed a lot of things for her. You remember when you asked me to come with you to Seattle before you left a year ago. _

**To: Samanther**

**Of course I do. It hurt a lot when you declined. I also remember because of how much I missed you. **

_To: Frednub_

_I'm sorry baby. I missed you too. Anyway I declined because I knew it would hurt Cat if I left her alone. So that's a sacrifice I made for her. God only knows how much I wanted to come with you. So she needs to realize that I need to get on with my life now. It so happens to be my life is with you and she needs to understand that. You know what I mean. _

**To: Samanther**

**Of course I do baby. I also can't wait until we move into our apartment together. Every night I'm going to be able to wrap my arms around you. I can't wait. **

_To: Frednub_

_I know:) Anyway I will see you around 2:00 right. _

**To: Samanther**

**Yes you will and then we will get situated in our new apartment. Love you**

_To: Frednub_

_Love you too:) See you soon _

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and went into the kitchen. I grabbed my chicken pucks out of the fridge and walked into Cat's room to talk with her.

"Hey Cat" I said knocking on her door once realizing it was locked.

"Go away Sam!" She sniffled.

"Come on Cat" I sighed irritated. "Open the door I need to talk to you." I said knocking louder.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said turning her radio on loud to block me out. If theres one thing that makes me pissed it's when people are disrespectful to me. If you turn on a radio when I'm talking to you, that makes me pissed. I don't know why I even bothered asking her to open the door when I could easily just pick the lock. I pulled one of my bobby pins out of my hair, bent it and stuck it in the lock and twisted it until I heard a click.

"Alright I'm coming in Cat"

"The doors locked." She sneered.

"Yeah, no its not." I said opening it.

"It was locked 5 minutes ago." She gasps hiding under her covers.

"Yeah and I picked the lock in 14 seconds" I replied pulling the covers of her. "Listen Cat, you and I are always going to be good friends and I'm still going to come over everyday." I exclaimed rubbing her back.

"But I'm going to miss you." She whimpered hugging me. I know that I would usually pull her off but I know that she is extremely sad.

"I know kid" I replied hugging her back. "But everything is going to be the same" I sighed. "The only difference is I'm going to be sleeping with Freddie instead of in this apartment." I said honestly. "I'm still going to come over to help you babysit and settle Dices problems." I teased knowing very well that Dice was on the patio feeding oppi, his dachshund.

"I heard that." He yelled. Dice was now 14 years old now so he has been going through some REAL problems now. I'm not going to lie though. Over the years Dice has become like a little brother to me. I love him extremely and would do anything for him. I would also kill anyone if they tried to hurt him.

"You were supposed to Poofer" I yelled, making fun of his hair. In reality I loved his hair. Everybody loves Dices hair.

"FORGET YOU." He screamed angrily. He hates it when people call him any nickname that reminds him of his hair. I love teasing him though and deep down he knows he likes it too.

"Careful Dice if you get to angry then your hairs going to poof and I will have a real reason to call you Poofer." I called to him, laughing.

"THAT'S IT" He snapped, running back inside the apartment. Before I knew it, he charged himself at me knocking me off the bed. He tried to pin me down but I just rolled him over easily and pinned his arms down.

"Fine you win" He said defeated, trying to push me off him.

"That's right and don't you ever forget it" I smirked, helping him up. "Oh and guess what." I smirked.

"What now" He replied aggravated.

"Your hair is poofed up Mr. Poofer" I teased.

"Ugh" He said annoyed walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door.

I sat back on the bed next to a laughing Cat. I'm glad she is laughing now. That means that she is finally understanding.

"See Cat, everything's going to be the same." I told her, talking about the interaction that Dice and I just had.

"Your right" She smiled, giving me a quick hug. I quickly hugged her back and pulled away.

"Hey Sam your boyfriend is here." Dice said running into the room. "I closed the door on his face though." He smirked, glaring at me

"Ugh Dice." I glared at him irritably. I walked back into the living room and opened the door only to see Freddie smiling at me.


	5. Apartment Searching

**Sam POV**

"Hey Baby" I said happily, lacing my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"Hey Lil Samanther" He replied after we pulled apart for air. "I'm guessing you missed me." He laughed, giving me a short chaste kiss.

"You know it" I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him inside

"Hey Freddie" Cat said coming into the living room with Dice.

"Sup Freddie" Dice said, high fiving him

"Hey buddy" Freddie replied ruffling his hair.

"Ahh Stop." Dice laughed, pushing Freddie in the stomach slightly. He didn't move an inch though because of his six pack. In all honestly Freddie and Dice really hit it off when he came here. They get along great and Freddie loves him. Dice actually likes galaxy wars like Freddie does too.

"Anyway Sam and I have to go." Freddie said wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled sliding my arm around his shoulder.

"Wait but I though that you and Sam haven't picked out an apartment yet." Dice said sadly. Even if Dice didn't admit it, he was having a hard time with this too. I could see it in his eyes. He is like me though. He doesn't like to admit his feelings.

"No we haven't yet but we have to look for one." Freddie grinned kissing my cheek.

"Oh, well can I come and help you?" Dice asked me.

"Oh sure you can Poofer" I laughed, messing with his hair. "Cat are you coming?" I questioned.

"Sure" She smiled following us to the door. We got into Freddie's car and drove off to look for apartments.

"Hey Cat, I'm sorry for taking Sam but I really love her." Freddie told Cat while he was driving.

"You don't have to apologize to me Freddie." Cat smiled. "I understand" She sighed looking out the window.

"Dice are you okay too buddy." Freddie asked nicely pulling up to the first apartment we were checking out.

"I'm fine" Dice snapped. This is how Dice shares his feelings. Cat and I are used to it but Freddie isn't yet.

"I'm sorry buddy" Freddie sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked, parking the car on the side of the street.

"It's just Sam has become like my older sister and I'm going to miss her." Dice said sadly, getting out of the car.

"Oh Dice man" I sighed getting out of the car and giving him a hug. "I'm still going to be like your older sister and you're still going to see me!" I laughed.

"Occasionally" He said avoiding my eyes. I see what his problem is. He thinks Freddie and I are moving far away but really we are only moving like 5 miles away.

"Dice" I chuckled. "Freddie and I are moving like 5 miles away. We are still going to visit you and Cat everyday." I assured him softly. He looked up and smiled at me abruptly.

"Really" He exclaimed, his brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes" I exclaimed.

"Oh ok then" He said sheepishly. "Let's pretend this conversation never happened!" He begged.

"Alright Poofer lets go" I laughed, taking Freddie's hand, walking inside the apartment building.

"Hey my girlfriend and I would like to apply for an apartment here." Freddie asked the lady at the desk politely.

"Oh well your red headed girlfriend and you are going to have to apply somewhere else because all of the apartments are full." The lady said apologetically. Why in the world would she think that Cat is his girlfriend when I'm the one holding his hand?

"Actually the blond one is my girlfriend." He smiled, raising our linked hands to show the lady. "Thank you anyway." Freddie replied walking out of the doors.

"Well guys" He sighed. "I searched all over and that was the only apartment I found that was good and near here!" He exclaimed, leading us back to car.

"Actually I just remembered that there is an open apartment 3 doors next to mine in our building." Dice said embarrassed. Dice knew there was an apartment in our building and didn't tell me. Now I'm very irritated with the boy but happy at the same time.

"What the heck" I hissed at him. "You're telling us this now." I said annoyed.

"I forgot" He said sheepishly, staring down at the ground. "Sorry" He grumbled getting in the car.

"Does this mean you're staying Sam" Cat squealed happily.

"Were staying in the same apartment Plaza but not the same apartment" I said firmly.

"That's good enough!" She said happily. Truthfully I was happy that there was an empty apartment next in Dice and Cats apartment. It's a lot easier to visit them from 3 doors down then an apartment far away.

"Well Samanther do you want to move in today or tomorrow." Freddie asked grabbing my hand in the car.

"Sam please move in tomorrow. I want to be roommates for one more night." Cat begged. I guess it wouldn't hurt if Freddie and I moved in to our new apartment tomorrow. I mean after all Cat has been taking this well so I guess I could stay with her one more night.

"Alright Cat I will stay for tonight, only if Freddie can sleep over though." I said compromising with her.

"Of course he can. " She said cheerfully. "He can even sleep in the same bed with you." She giggled mischievously. The truth was Freddie was going to sleep next to me whether she liked it or not but I'm glad there's not going to be a fight about it.

"Cat, Freddie was going to sleep with me whether you allowed us to or not." I said giving her the look that says, you can't tell me what to do.

"I know, I know" She said defeated. "Could we all have a sleepover though" She asked excitedly. "We could watch movies, eat junk food and wear facial masks." I was not going to wear a facial mask. I didn't mind about the movies and junk food. That honestly sounded like fun.

"Sure kid but I'm not doing the facial masks." I responded firmly.

"Oh alright" She sighed.

"Hey Sam, can I stay the night too?" Dice asked excitedly. Dice has always liked sleeping over at mine and Cats apartment so whenever we mention a sleepover he always wants to join.

"Sure you can Dice man" I chuckled.

Once we got to our apartment we got out of the car and headed inside. I looked around the apartment and sighed sadly. To be honest I'm going to miss having a bed here. I'm going to miss this apartment in general but I know that living with Freddie is going to be so much more worth it.

"I'm going to the fridge" I exclaimed walking over to fridge and pulling out the condiments to make a ham sandwich. I pulled out some mustard, bread, mayo, lettuce, tomato and of course ham. Seeing that there was a few root bears left I pulled them out too.

"Hey baby, do you want a root bear." I asked him in the middle of making my lunch.

"Sure, thanks babe" Freddie replied, catching the root bear with one hand when I tossed it. I was really impressed. My boy has some mad reflexes not to mention some huge muscles.

"Cat, Dice you want a root bear too." I asked putting all of the condiments away in the fridge.

"Sure thanks" They both said simultaneously. I tossed them both one and of course Cat didn't catch it so it hit the floor and when she opened the can it exploded in her face.

"Ahhhhh" Cat screamed, running in the bathroom to wash her face.

"Hahahahahaha" I laughed, holding my stomach. "That was fucking hilarious." I said walking to the couch, plopping myself on Freddie lap.

"Baby, that's not nice." Freddie scolded, wrapping his arms around my waist. Even though he scolded me I could tell that he was having trouble holding in his laugh. He was smiling and trying to contain his laughter.

"It was freaking hilarious." Dice agreed taking a drink of his soda that he actually caught.

"Hahaha ok your right guys." He said laughing. "It was hilarious." He agreed, kissing me on the neck. I was kind of uncomfortable with Freddie doing that because my almost little brother Dice was in the same room. However I guess it wasn't enough because I didn't move off his lap and instead I moaned throwing my head back to give him better access. I know I'm sick but I couldn't help it. Freddie and I haven't done anything physical in like a year. I missed him so much.

"Ugh you guys are disgusting" Dice said irritated, getting up and leaving the living room.

"Dammit Freddie." I exclaimed, flicking his forehead.

"Sorry baby, but I missed you." He murmured in my ear, tightening his arms around my waist.

"I know baby." I sighed, turning around in his lap, straddling him. "But tonight when everyone's asleep we can make up for lost time." I smirked, pecking him on the lips. "But not now" I teased, getting off his lap.

"Sam" He whined.

I couldn't wait for tonight. Tonight was going to be a GOOD night. The only thing I had to do was make sure Cat and Dice didn't hear us. It would be risky but after all I love taking risks. I especially love being in risky situations.

Tonights gonna be a good night. Tonights gonna be a good, good, night!


	6. Good Night

**Sam POV**

After the sleepover was finished Cat and Dice went to bed. Freddie and I were just laying in my bed talking about different things, waiting for Cat and Dice to fall asleep. We didn't want Cat and Dice to be awake while Freddie and I are making up for our lost time. We also didn't want Dice and Cat to be half asleep because that would be just as worse. We needed then to be ASLEEP, like in a dream state.

"Baby" Freddie said spooning me. He shifted my hair to side and started kissing my neck. "I want you" He groaned.

"I know baby." I whispered. "Just wait a little longer." I murmured giving him a chaste kiss.

"When are they going to be asleep?" He sighed. "I'm dying to have you." He whimpered.

"Me too" I sighed. "Let's just get under the covers and make out quietly!" I said softly pulling the blankets over us. I faced him and laced my arms around his neck, passionately kissing him.

"Oh Sam" Freddie moaned, grabbing my waist from under the blankets.

"Ahh Freddie." I sighed happily, running my hands through his brown hair. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission in which I granted him by opening my mouth. He slid his tongue in my mouth as we battled for dominance in which I won I course. As we tangled our tongues together I felt Freddie slide his hand inside my pajama pants, rubbing me through my boy shorts.

"Ahhh Freddie." I sighed in pleasure. "Stop, I got to go see if….ohhhhh if Dice… and...ahhhhh" I trailed off not really caring if my friends were asleep or not. I know that doing this is plain wrong and probably disgusting but it is also exciting and liberating knowing that we could get caught any minute.

"Baby I really have to ohhhh" I moaned softly when he put his hand in my boy shorts, rubbing my wet sex. Cat is either going to wake up from the noise we are soon going to make or she is going to wake up from the smell of sex filling the room. Either way she is going to wake up and scold us but for some reason I can't bring myself to care and I don't think Freddie does either by the way he is touching me like I'm his whole world. It could be because we haven't seen each other in a year but it's mostly because we just love each other so much. We just don't see us making love as disgusting. I know its clique but it's true. When we have sex its amazing in everyway!

"Just relax baby" He whispered, circling my clit with his thumb. "Only enjoy the pleasure baby." He murmured softly. "Don't worry about Cat or Dice, just worry about us." He said, sinking his middle inside me slowly.

"Ohhhhhhh ok baby." I moaned, laying my head on his chest, sighing in pleasure as he continued to finger me.

"You love this huh Samanther." He teased, pulling my boy shorts down, throwing them down on the ground. I gasped as he plunged his finger back inside me.

"Ekkk" I squeaked, trying not to make too much noise but the pleasure was taking all of my clear thoughts away.

"That's right baby squeak away" He grinned pulling his finger out of me.

"Baby put you mouth on me." I whispered trying to force his head down with my hand.

"Stop" He exclaimed. "You want to be a bad girl then I'm going to treat you like one." He growled pulling away from my body.

"Baby please" I whined, motioning with my hands to come back and lay on top of me. I felt cold when he pulled away from my body and I craved for the warmth of his body on mine. He crawled back on top of me and smirked.

"Don't do that anymore Sam." He whispered. "That hurt" He said capturing my mouth with his. I chuckled against his mouth. When he pulled away he smirked at me and pulled my shirt over my head throwing it on the ground.

"Baby you are so gorgeous." He whispered pecking my lips. He laced his arms around my waist and un hooked my bra.

"Even more gorgeous without this." He whispered tossing my bra over his head.

"Baby let me take of your shirt." I murmured, sliding his blue plaid shirt along with his T-Shirt of his head. I slid my arms over his muscles and squeezed them. "Ohh baby you are so delicious." I purred running my tongue down his chest.

"I try to be for you" He tried to say sexily.

"Ohh no baby just no" I laughed. "You can't dirty talk to save your life." I teased unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down with my legs. I threw them on the floor and then flipped him over so I was straddling him. I grinded down on his bulge in a figure 8 motion and grabbed his shoulders, kissing his neck.

"Oh Sammy, fuck that feels SO good." He groaned, grabbing my hips to guide me around his bulge. He was so fucking hard that I could literally feel cum dripping down my thighs and on to his boxers.

"God baby your so fucking hard." I cursed, grinding down on him harder and faster.

"Oh god I need you" Freddie exclaimed flipping me over. He stood up to take his boxers off and it was then I realized that they were galaxy wars boxers. That is so embarrassing for me and him. I'm not ever going to have sex with him if he wears those again. They had little proton cruisers on them. It was so disturbing that it was laughable.

"Baby I am never going to have sex with you again if you keep wearing those galaxy wars boxers." I threatened. "Those are for little kids, not for adults." I exclaimed laughing.

"Sorry" He mumbled sheepishly. "I forgot I had them on." He said laying on top of me. If he thought that he was going to be on top again then he was sadly mistaken because Momma is dominating him tonight.

"I don't think so" I growled. "I'm on top tonight" I exclaimed, flipping us over.

"Fuck baby" We moaned simultaneously when our crouches touched each other. He felt so good against me that I felt chills running up and down my spine. I grabbed his dick and aimed it inside me and sat down.

"Ohhhh GOD I missed this." I groaned loudly throwing my head back forgetting every thing around me. All I saw was Freddie and I completely forgot that Cat was sleeping soundly in the other bed across from us.

"Sam be quiet!" Freddie whispered, pushing his lips against mine roughly so we could only moan in each others mouths quietly. It was a good thing to that he covered my moans with his mouth because all my rational thoughts were gone. I could only feel the pleasure of him sliding inside me over and over again. "Damn baby you're so fucking tight" He groaned against my mouth shoving his tongue inside forcefully.

"So do you I" I whispered, running my nails down his chest, feeling our sweat under my fingers. I know Sweat is gross but I couldn't think about that either because of the sliding motion he continued inside me.

"FUCK BABY" I screamed inside his mouth, bouncing faster on top of him. I moved my hips, sliding up and down his dick faster.

"Oh yeah baby fuck" He groaned, bouncing me on him faster. It felt so good. All I could think about was him and the pleasure his dick was providing me.

"Faster Freddie" I moaned loudly, begging him to fuck me with all he has. At this point I didn't even care if he flipped us over. All I wanted was for him to get me there quickly.

"You want faster, ill give you faster." He growled, flipping us over. He grabbed my legs and laced them around his neck, fucking me vigorously.

"Ohhhhhhhhh baby ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh" I moaned, moving my hips with every thrust of his. He was literally fucking pounding me and I still didn't think about Cat or Dice. Did that make me a bad person? However I honestly didn't care if it did or not. All I wanted was for this to never end. He was making me feel so damn good.

"Oh Sam god BABY I love you." He screamed cuming. In the moment I felt his warm cum explode inside me, I exploded around him myself.

"Sam, Freddie what the hell are you too doing." Cat exclaimed tiredly turning on the lights. "EWWWWWWWWW OH MY GOD." She screamed, running out of the bedroom probably scarred for life.

"Fuck it all to hell" I growled about to get up.

"Sam, where are you going?" Freddie asked innocently.

"To check on Cat" I growled.

"No, just check on her tomorrow." He sighed wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me down next to him. "I mean she is probably angry" He whispered in my ear. "and I want to cuddle with you." He murmured pulling me tighter against him, spooning me. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Cat was probably furious with me for pulling this crap and anyway why should I ruin my moment with Freddie right after we just made love. That wasn't fair to us.

"Alright baby" I sighed, throwing a leg around Freddie, burying my head in his chest.

"Good night Lil Samanther" He sighed. "We should probably get some sleep." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "We have a lot to do tomorrow." He exclaimed grinning.

"Yes we do." I agreed, pulling the covers over us and falling asleep on his chest.


	7. Secret Crush

**Cat's POV**

I can't believe what I saw last night. Sam and her boyfriend Freddie were having sex while I was in the room sleeping. Why in the world would she pull that crap? I get that they haven't seen each other in a year but couldn't they have a waited one more night. I mean they are moving to their new apartment today. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen besides my brother eating a living spider. I'm going to scold that girl so bad right when she wakes up. Actually I'm going to wake her and boyfriend up now. I marched over to my room and pulled the door open, letting the door slam against the wall.

"SAM PUCKETT AND FREDDIE BENSON GET UP NOW" I screamed.

"UGH Sammy tell that red head to get out of here." I heard Freddie grumble, burying his head in Sam's hair. I would think of it as cute if I wasn't so angry at them.

"Cat, Freddie and I are naked." Sam sighed. "We will be up later so GET OUT." Sam said, grabbing her shirt and swatting it at me. It wasn't moving very fast so I ripped the shirt out of her hand and threw the blouse over my head. I went to my desk by my bed and grabbed my bull horn.

"SAM PUCKETT AND FREDDIE BENSON WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK." I screamed in my bullhorn, creating a very loud echo. I feel very bad for Dice because this wasn't his fault. I didn't mean to wake him up even though I probably did.

"SHUT UP" Freddie growled, lifting his head up, glaring at me. "Listen you little red head" He sighed. "If you don't leave this room, I will literally pick you up and toss you out this door and lock it." He threatened. "Now leave." He growled. "My girlfriend and I are tired and we are trying to sleep." He said calmly, pulling Sam tighter against him.

"You heard the boy." Sam replied. "And I won't stop him." She glared.

"You wouldn't be tired right now if….." I tried to scold but got interrupted my Freddie.

"10, 9, 8, 7… Freddie threatened, counting down.

"you weren't up at 11:00…" I said, getting interrupted again.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2…Freddie growled.

"HAVING SEX" I yelled running out of the room, terrified.

"AND STAY OUT." Freddie yelled, locking the door.

I know you may think that I'm a wimp for backing down but Freddie Benson is scary when he growls. He had this deep and husky growl that terrifies me and little old me just thought he was a nerd behind the camera. One thing that I didn't know before is that Freddie Benson can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be. I would never tell Sam this because she would rip my head off but he is also VERY sexy. I know I told her that I didn't like him because he was too much of a nerd

for me but I was literally lying. I just didn't want to tell her the truth because well Freddie is Sam's boy and always will be. I can't compete with her and honestly I don't want too. I love Robbie; I'm just saying that Freddie is hot. I'm only attracted to him that's all but I would NEVER risk my friendship with Sam because of that. It's not worth it. I love Sam. She and Jade are the best friends I have ever had. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Kissing her boyfriend just because I'm attractive to him is not worth losing Sam or hurting Sam. I know you guys may think that I'm innocent and stupid but honestly I know and see more than you let on. I know that Sam has a tough façade because I know the real her. I still remember a year ago when I made up that holiday Yay day. I remember when I gave Sam a crummy present because I thought that she got me mouth wash and foot wash. Anyway when she opened her "gift" I saw the hurt and pain in her eyes when she looked at me and it broke my heart. I instantly felt bad because Sam usually never lets her vulnerable side show. When I went to go check on her at her favorite spot, she told me something about her childhood. She told me that she never has gotten any real gifts before and it made me feel terrible because I could've been the one that fixed that. Anyway I would NEVER hurt Sam by going after her boyfriend, her lover, the guy she wants to marry. She loves him so much and I know that it would kill her. Besides if any girl ever made a move on him, he would pull away before the girl kissed him. I could tell by how he looks at her. I could also tell by the way he pulled Sam tighter against him when I walked in the bedroom. Freddie Benson ONLY wants Sam Puckett and no other girl can ever compete with her because they are simply NOT Sam Puckett. Freddie Benson ONLY wants Sam Puckett to kiss him. I know that because when I went on my little revenge "Date" with him a year ago, I basically threw myself at him because I wanted to get back at Sam. I tried to kiss him and be all seductive but he gently shot me down, explaining that he only had eyes for Sam. Sam is very lucky that she has a guy that treats her right. I have witnessed many times that he treats her like his princess. He buys all her food without being asked and trust me when I say this, Sam eats A LOT. He also buys her different stuff. He takes her on AMAZING dates. One time when he was here he took her on an all day cruise. The cruise ended at 10:00 and they got back at 11:00 PM. Sam came in all smiling and giggling. I was so jealous of her. She said that they saw dolphins and whales; they ate really fancy food and dessert. She also came back with this huge freaking stuffed dolphin. It was bigger than she was. Freddie said and I quote "All for my little princess." It was so sweet but I was so jealous. I know Robbie says that he is in love with me but honestly I don't think he actually is. I mean we know Freddie is in love with Sam because he ONLY has eyes for her but Robbie has eyes for anybody that is interested in him. I mean I saw Robbie's face when Sam kissed him. His eyes lit up, not because Sam kissed him but because a GIRL kissed him. He doesn't want only me, he wants any girl that is interested in him. I wish I had a guy that was in love with ONLY me and not all the girls in the world. Sam is so lucky that she has a guy like Freddie. I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps come from the hallway. Sam and Freddie are probably up now. What's weird is Dice isn't even awake yet. I mean I would have believed the he would have woken up when I yelled into my bullhorn but nope he slept through it.

"Now we are up Cat" Freddie said, walking into the living room with his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder. It was so sweet that he used every chance he could to be affectionate with her. Anyone who observed Freddie with Sam could see that he is so in love with her. He's not a guy that hides his love. He's the kind of guy that puts his love out for everyone to see.

"Morning guys" I said cheerfully. "We are still having that talk though." I said sternly walking over towards them.

"We are not having that talk until I make some bacon for my girl to eat." He said smiling at Sam sweetly. That's exactly what I mean. Sam didn't even ask him to make her anything. He simply wanted to make her breakfast because he loves her. He ALWAYS puts Sam first no matter what.

"Thanks Babe." Sam said giving Freddie a quick kiss. She turned on that's a drag and started watching it. I looked at her once and then walked into the kitchen with Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, can you make me some bacon." I asked politely.

"Sure after I make Sam's" He said pulling out the pan, laying it on the stove. I told you that he always puts Sam first. I guess this wasn't a fair example though because he did say he was going to make hers before I even asked him. For some reason I am really entranced with their relationship. Maybe it was because their relationship is like Beck and Jades, a love/hate relationship.

"Freddie, why are you dating Sam?" I asked innocently. He turned around in a flash and glared at me. It was only after I asked the question that I realized how rude it was.

"That's a very sad question coming from someone that is supposed to be Sam's Friend!" He hissed. I didn't realize how messed up the question was until I asked it. I just hope Sam didn't hear me but by the way she was staring at the TV screen I'm pretty sure that she didn't. Even though the question was messed up I still wanted to know the answer. I remember when I used to watch iCarly and Sam was SO rude and mean to him when they were young. It just doesn't make since that right when they grew up Sam became his whole world.

"I mean wasn't she so mean to you when you guys were younger." I whispered tapping my fingers on the counter, trying to act natural so Sam didn't suspect anything and come over here.

"Honestly Cat, she was but somehow we just fell in love."' He said honestly, turning around and looking at me. "I don't know how it happened but I'm really glad it did." He said staring dreamily at Sam who was on the couch in the living room. It was like somehow she knew he was staring at her because she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey baby, my bacon almost done." She asked kissing his neck and pulling away. It was their signs of affection that I knew their love was for real. That even if I did love Freddie which I totally DON'T by the way, I would never be able to have him.

"About 5 minutes Samanther." He said, stopping to give her a chaste kiss. He pulled away and went back to making her bacon and hopefully mine afterward if he remembered.

"Hey kitty Cat."' She greeted, sitting down on a stool next to mine. For some reason I wasn't that mad at them anymore. I mean sure I was angry before but now that I observed them closely I could see that they are totally in love. Now I could tell how hard it must have been for them to be apart for a whole year. It must have been heart breaking for both of them so when they finally got a night together they couldn't stop themselves from making love. I'm still going to talk to them about it though because I never want to ever see them doing it again. It honestly was nauseating to see.

"Morning Sam." I said jumping of to give her a hug. I know that she would pull me off but I still wanted a hug.

"1, 2, 3, Off" She counted down. I jumped off of her when she got to 3 and sat down in my seat. That was our deal. I could hug her whenever I wanted for 3 seconds as long as it was only 3 times a week. I know it's a sucky deal but there is a bright side. She lets me hug her 3 times a week instead of no hugs at all.

"Here is your Bacon baby girl." He said handing Sam her bacon. For some reason right when he said that I wished he was saying it to me. I know that makes me a terrible person but I can't deny it any longer. The truth is that I have a crush on Freddie Benson. I won't do anything about it though for 3 reasons. One reason is Freddie Benson is Sam's boyfriend and they are MOVING IN TOGETHER today. The second reason is I don't want to hurt Sam and the third reason is simply I DON'T want to risk my friendship with Sam. Besides it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. It's just a simple crush that I was sure to get over. How bad could things get? After all it's just a simple crush that I didn't have to tell anyone I had. It was just a simple crush that I'm positive I'm not going to act on. How bad could it get?

**OCC: Uh Oh Cat doesn't seem to sure about that crush. Do you guys think her simple crush might grow into something more and start some problems. I'm here to say right now that this story is a SEDDIE story but that doesn't mean that Freddie and Cat aren't going to have any Complications if you know what I mean. That doesn't mean that Seddie isn't going to have any Complications. I know a lot of you like Cabby but honestly I don't. I just think that Robbie doesn't deserve a girl like Cat because he has a problem with wanting any girl he can get. Cat deserves more than that. She will later in the story find herself a great guy. **


	8. Second Thoughts

**Freddie POV**

What Cat said really opened my eyes. I mean I love Sam; I really do but maybe we aren't right for each other. She was such a bitch to me when we were younger so how could I be dating her. How could I love her when she treated me like dirt for so long? This doesn't make any sense. I know I said that love doesn't make sense but maybe Cat is right. I don't want to do this because it's going to kill her but maybe we shouldn't be doing this at all. How could she even LIKE me when she treated me like crap for our entire child hood? It's impossible to fall for someone that you hated for your whole childhood. You know what I want answers. I just went with the whole dating thing but I didn't even BOTHER asking her why she started liking me when she beat the crap out of me for our entire childhood. I didn't even bother asking her WHY she beat the crap out of me in the first place and I was thinking about MOVING IN with her. What am I fucking thinking? I'm so STUPID.

"Sam" I asked, shaking her head of my shoulder. We were in the middle of watching her favorite show that's a drag but this is way more important.

"Yeah baby" She asked smiling at me. Her eyes were so beautiful and so deep…ok I'm off track here. The last thing I want to do is hurt her and know this is going to kill her but I don't know how else to say it. If I say this it's going to kill me too because I love her so much!

"Sam" I said seriously. "I don't know how to say this" I sighed. How am I supposed to say this? How am I supposed to say that I don't think we should move in together anymore?

"I don't like the…sound of this." She hiccupped nervously. "You're not breaking…up with me right" She sniffled. I could see her eyes watering. She's about to cry. I really don't want to say these words but I know I have too.

"I don't want to move in together anymore." I sighed, staring at the ground. I didn't want to see the pain in her face and I definitely didn't want to see the light burn out of her beautiful, blue orbs.

"Alright" She said laying her head back on my shoulder, pressing play on the TV. She took it so well. That didn't make sense. I was positive she was going to go ballistic. I mean she had tears in her eyes before I even told her. What is going on here? How could she be so cool with this?

"Sam" I paused the TV. "What do you mean Alright." I asked irritated. I know I should have been ok with her answer but I was little if not more offended. I mean she took it so coolly. Did she not want to move in with me either?

"Well you're not breaking up with me right." She asked, wanting me to reassure her that I still loved her and wasn't planning on leaving her. Honestly breaking up with her didn't even cross my mind. I just don't want to move in with her because I feel like it's too soon for us. I want some answers first, some real truthful answers before I think about moving our relationship any further.

"Hell no" I replied quickly.

"Well than if you don't feel comfortable moving in together than that's ok" She grinned reassuringly, patting my knee. "I love you and I will wait until your ready nub." Wow that was very mature of her. She is growing up and I didn't even realize it.

"Thanks Sam" I said giving her a chaste kiss. She smirked and hopped on my lap, encircling her arms around my neck, kissing me back.

"No problem nub, now take me out to lunch." She demanded, jumping off my lap, pulling me with her. That actually wasn't a bad idea. Maybe at the lunch place I could get some real, honest answers from her because that's what is keeping me from wanting to live with her. She hasn't been honest with me about everything and now that I think about it, I haven't either. Before we could think about moving our relationship further we need to get everything out in the open. We need to learn to trust each other because if we can't learn to be honest with each other than our relationship is going to go down the drain.

**I feel like a troll right now and I am so sorry. The thing is though I wasn't going to have them really move in together this early. That would be boring, like the end of the story. Freddie and Sam still need to learn to be honest with each other. They have never had a real discussion together. Sam has never told him why she was such a demon to him when they were younger. That's something that Freddie deserves to know before they move in together. Also Freddie has never told Sam why he was such a big jerk to her when they broke up. That's something Sam deserves to know. I'm NOT Dan guys. I give the full information. I like those kinds of discussions and we are going to have A LOT of those kinds of conversations before they live together. Like Freddie said' "If we can't learn to be honest with each other than our relationship is going to go down the drain!" I'm giving you guys the FULL Seddie closure we all need, with conversations and everything. However I'm sorry that this was a short chapter but I had a lot of things I had to get done today. I hope you enjoyed it though:) Remember please review:) **


	9. First Fight

**Sam POV**

The truth is I'm really hurt but I didn't want to tell him that in fear he would break up with me. The sad thing is I had a feeling he was going to change his mind and I have a feeling in the future he's going to break up with me. I NEVER get good things so how am I going to able to have the sweetest guy in the world. Good things just don't happen to me, that's how its always been. The good things happen to my perky twin sister Melanie. She gets the good things. She got to go to a fancy boarding school while I was left with a mother that didn't want anything to do with me.

"We need to talk." Freddie sighed, sitting down at the table. He brought me to Chiles for lunch. I had this weird feeling though that this wasn't going to be a fun lunch. He just confirmed my weird feeling when he said "We need to talk." When a guys says that it usually means he's breaking up with you. I could already feel my eyes watering but I held the tears back. I didn't want to seem weak, not in front of him.

"About what?" I questioned, trying not to let my voice crack. I really don't want to lose him. I love him so much but it doesn't matter what I want. If he doesn't want to stay with me then I wouldn't stop him from leaving. The only thing I want for him is happiness. If it's not with me than I hope it's with someone else that is better for him.

"Everything" He said seriously. That was not what I was expecting. I was expecting him to break up with me because I thought that's what he was going to do. What does he want to talk about though?

"Elaborate Benson!" I demanded. While he was thinking the waiter came up to us. She had long blond hair, dark blue eyes and she was wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a purple tank top. She looked like a bimbo who would have sex with any guy who had a dick considering her choice of clothing.

"Hello I am Amanda and I will be your waiter tonight." She said flirty, fluttering her eyes lashes at Freddie. Freddie looked disgusted which I loved. That meant he didn't care for her and neither did I. I gave Freddie a look with me eyes silently telling Freddie that I was about to kill her.

"Baby what do you want to drink?" He asked me, intentionally grabbing my hand that was on the table.

"I see you're taken." Amanda said sadly. "Why do you want that slut?" She asked snottily, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"Excuse me." I said getting up angrily. "Look at what your wearing first lady and then see who's the slut." I fired back with fire.

"How dare you." She gasps, smacking me across the face.

"Oh no, poor girl." Freddie sighed.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me!" I seethed, getting up and punching her square in the face.

"Owww" She screamed. "What the actual fuck." She said getting off the floor.

"Next time don't put you hands on me!" I smirked, sitting back down.

"You broke my NOSE." She howled, running away.

"Now you know not to mess with me." I looked at Freddie and he looked so disappointed that my pleased smirk went away immediately.

"Freddie I…" I tried to apologize.

"Forget it." He seethed, jumping up from his seat in a rush. "Let's just get out of here before we get banned." He said hotly. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the restaurant. He released me after we got outside.

"I wanted one nice lunch with you to talk," He said angrily. "AND YOU PULL THIS CRAP." He screamed, making me jump backward. In every one of our fights he has NEVER screamed at me once. I really pushed him to far this time and I knew that if I didn't think of something clever to say than he would be done with me.

"Freddie I…" I tried to say.

"SHUT UP" He yelled advancing towards me. He grabbed my arms and I tried to fight him off but Freddie got a lot stronger over the years. I was actually scared because I, Sam Puckett couldn't fight him off. I knew he wasn't going to seriously hurt me but I was scared that he would lose control and smack me or something.

"Let go" I cried, trying to kick him in his nuts but he moved his legs to the side of me.

"Shit." He cursed, letting me go. "Sorry I don't know what has gotten in to me." He said calmly. "I would never hurt you though Samanther." He said honestly.

"You scared me." I whispered, surprised at how vulnerable my voice sounded. I looked at the ground and kicked a few tiny stones trying not to let my eyes meet Freddie's. "I thought you were going to hit me." I whispered.

"I would NEVER do that Sammy." He said pulling me towards him. This time I let him because he didn't pull me with aggression but instead with love. "I was just angry honey." He sighed wrapping his arms around my waist securely. I sighed against his chest relieved that he wasn't about to hurt me, that he was the same Freddie. The truth was though that he's not the same Freddie and I'm not the same Sam. We are totally different than we were when we were teens. We are 19 now and not the same people anymore. I'm kind of worried because Freddie has never grabbed me with aggression like that. My head is saying to leave before it gets worse but my heart is saying to stay and let it get better.

"Freddie I have to go" I sighed, stepping out of his arms. "I will see you later at the apartment" I said walking away, leaving him standing on the sidewalk in confusion. Freddie and I were still living in mine and Cat's apartment. The thing was though that we drove to Chiles in Freddie's car so I would need to call Jade to pick me up. I would call Cat but she doesn't have a car. I miss Jade though. We haven't hung out in a while, probably about 4 months. I sat down on an old white wooden bench, pulling out my phone.

"Hey Sexy lady!" I guy with tattoos running down his arms, sat down next to me. He looked around 22 and he was sexy as hell. I wouldn't ever cheat on Freddie but a girl could have eye candy right. Anyway I wasn't really interested so I became annoyed with him

"Get away." I growled dialing Jade's number.

"Ohh your feisty, I love it." He purred, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You have about 2 seconds to get you arm off of me before I break it off." I seethed.

"Okkk no harm done." He said putting his hands up and walking away. Guys could be so stupid sometimes and I wasn't only talking about the tattoo guy.

"Hello" Jade answered.

"Hey it's me Sam."

"I know it's you Sam" She laughed. "Why are you calling me though?" She asked, wanting answers.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Fine" She sighed. "Where are you?" She questioned.

"Chiles" I replied softly.

"I want answers when I come." She demanded. She seemed like she was worried about me.

"I know." I whispered.

"Alright I'll be there in 10" She reassured me. I slid my phone back in my pocket and waited for her back Mercedes to pull up. I was sitting there for about 13 minutes before I saw her black Mercedes pull into Chiles. I got off the bench and walked to her car, opening the door and getting in.

"Is Freddie being an ass?" She asked as soon as I buckled my seat belt. How she knew why I called her was beyond me but she is Jade. I hate to admit it but she has some better skills and qualities than I have.

"How did… you"

"Come on Sam.' She sighed. "Why would you call me if you could call your boyfriend?" She said it like it was obvious. I hated to admit it but she was totally right. That's one of the things I hated about her. She was way smarter than me. I mean I could fight better than her because she doesn't know how to fight. However if she wanted to take lessons then she would learn way faster than I learned. She is a lot brighter than I am and she has a killer glare. I have to scare people of with violence and all she has to do is give them a GLARE. How the actual fuck does she do that? I envy for so MANY reasons.

"We had a fight." I sighed. "A big one!" I elaborated. She surprised me by chuckling.

"Is that all." She asked amused.

"What do you mean "Is that all." I asked irritated.

"I mean that's normal." She laughed. "Beck and I fight all the damn time." She explained switching gears, getting off the freeway.

"Yeah but he kind of grabbed my arms in an aggressive way." I whispered, tapping my fingers on my legs. She looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean he grabbed you aggressively?" She asked wanting me to elaborate father.

"Well when I was trying to explain myself he grabbed my arms aggressively" I explained slowly.

"Sam if you think you're in an abusive relationship, your not." She reassured me. "Beck does that to me to all the fucking time. It's a guy's way of saying "Stop"." She said.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, still hesitant.

"Beck and I have been together for years and he has NEVER laid an abusing hand on me." She said sternly. "And I'm such a hard girlfriend to deal with." She smiled innocently. That was probably true. I felt kind of sorry for that guy Beck. I wonder if he has gotten any of Jade's Killer Glares before.

"Thank Jade." I said nicely. I was relieved by what Jade said. If that was true than that mean that Freddie doesn't have a violent side to him and I just misinterpreted his actions into something it wasn't. This meant that I was safe to go back to him.

"Can you just drop me off at mine and Cat's apartment?" I asked her.

"That's where I'm heading." She said annoyed. "You didn't think I was taking you to mine and Becks apartment did you." She laughed, probably thinking of how stupid I'm acting right now.

"No" I sighed, laying my head back on the seat.

"Alright" She said pulling up into Greendale Plaza. "Get out" She teased, once she parked.

"Thanks Jade." I said getting out of her car.

"Anytime I guess." She replied driving away. I took a deep breath and walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind me and turning around only to see the whole place lit up with Candles. There was a pile of roses on the floor that read I'M SO SORRY SAMANTHER. I could only guess who did this and my suspicions were correct when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 


	10. The Decision

**For everyone who thinks that Cat is the bad person in the story, she isn't. Later on in the story Cat will realize what she really wants. The thing is Cat thinks she is in love with Freddie but she really is only in love with the idea of Love. She craves what Sam has with Freddie. Cat craves that special connection with a guy, any guy that notices her. She's NOT in love with Freddie; she just THINKS she is because of that special connection she craves. There's a BIG difference. So please STOP hating on Cat. That is NOT what I want for this story. There will be an antagonist to this story but it is NOT Cat. I'm NOT going to destroy the Friendship between Sam and Cat but I'm not saying that they aren't going to have fights In this story. Let me remind you that Sam is most likely VERY mad at Carly because she kissed the guy Sam still loved without Sam's permission. That's all the sneak peaks I'm giving to you readers. **

**Sam POV**

"I'm so sorry Samanther." He whispered in my ear, kissing my earlobe. He is so amazing. Normally I would make fun of him for being so clique but in this situation I can't deny how great it feels. He has one big candle in the middle of the table with a white table cloth on top. He has rose pedals on the floor spelling out his apology for me. It's so sappy but it's also such a nice touch. He did a really great job with this whole set up which doesn't surprise me.

"I forgive you" I laughed, turning around in his arms. "But Mama wants to eat." I said excitedly dragging him to the table.

"What did you make?" I asked sitting down at the table. Whatever he made smells really good. It kind of smells like spaghetti tacos and my sense of smell is usually never wrong.

"I made some magically delicious but totally infamous spaghetti tacos." He said, imitating Spencer, placing the bowl of noodles and tacos on the table. "But lets not forget the sauce." He smiled placing the tomato sauce next to the bowl of noodles. "I also brought some apple cider." He said placing the bottle on the table. When he was done with everything he pulled his chair out and sat down with me. One thing about me that no one would expect is that I really LOVE apple cider. Something about the foam in apple cider gets me giddy. Its fun putting the cup up to your ear and hearing it sizzle. I used to do that all the time when I was younger. **(OCC: I really did used to do that. How many of you guys used to do that?) **

"Sound good." I grinned. "I love apple cider." I informed him.

"I know you do." He smiled. "Carly told me." He explained when he saw my confused look. That reminds me I'm pissed at Carly. I mean she kissed Freddie when she knew I still loved him, what best friend does that. I'm not going to let that ruin my dinner date with Freddie though because that's a whole different discussion for a different time, with a different person.

"Taco Shell" Freddie said handing me the plate of taco shells. They were fried which made them even better.

"Thanks." I said grabbing a taco shell off the plate. I was confused though because Freddie handed me the taco shells before he made himself one.

"Babe aren't you going to eat a spaghetti taco?" I asked confused on why he wasn't taking a shell.

"Yes but ladies first." He said with a charming smile.

"You Sap" I chuckled. I opened my taco shell and placed some noodles in it. I added some sauce, meatballs, some cheese and then I closed it waiting for Freddie to finish his.

"Alright on the count of three" I said picking up my taco.

"Alright I'm ready." He smiled, picking up his taco too.

"1, 2, 3" Once I hit three we both bit into our tacos and moaned of how delicious they were.

"Ohhh I missed these." I moaned, taking another bite.

"I know" He groaned, wiping his mouth off with a napkin. "We haven't had these since Carly left for Italy"

"True." I agreed, taking another bite. "Hey can you pass the apple cider." I asked, feeling extra thirsty.

"Here you go" He smiled, handing the bottle to me.

"Thanks" I said, grabbing it from him. I poured some in my glass and set it back on the table.

"Is that stuff good?" He questioned curiously. How could he have never tried apple cider? Everybody should love apple cider, not only does it taste good but it is such a fun drink. I'm going to make sure he tries some. No one should miss out on all of the deliciousness apple cider brings to you.

"Yes and its fun!" I said dramatically. He stared at me confused. "Here give me your glass." I said putting my hand out. He gave me his glass and I poured some for him, handing his glass back to him. "Okay now put the glass up to your ear." I motioned, putting my glass up to my ear, hearing it sizzle.

"Ahhh that's awesome." He said in amazement. "What's in it that makes it sizzle?" He asked in wonder.

"Carbonation" I said taking a sip. "Now take a sip and tell me how good it is." I demanded playfully.

"You are so Hot right now." He said sexily.

"Why am I hot?" I asked playfully but also confused.

"Because you're talking all scientific" He smiled.

"Really, that's so stupid" I laughed. "Just drink your drink." I demanded watching him intensely. I didn't want to miss the look on his face when he took a sip.

"Oh My God" He exclaimed shocked. "This stuff is delicious."

"I know." I said finishing my glass. "Pass me the bottle." I asked wanted some more.

"Sure" He said giving it to me. "So I was thinking we take a trip back down to Seattle to visit Spencer and Gibby." Freddie said casually. That actually sounded like a very good idea because I really missed Spence and believe it or not I missed Gibby too. I missed his weirdness and Spence's craziness.

"That's sound like an amazing idea." I said truthfully.

"Really" He said shocked.

"Yeah really." I assured him.

"Cool." He smiled. "I also want to visit my mom." He said quickly.

"Yeah your on your own for that." I replied without hesitation. I was not going to spend one second with his INSANE mother. You know when Freddie and I first dated; she made me use mouth wash every time I came over claiming "If you have to god forsake swap spit with my Freddie than your mouth is going to be clean." I mean I brush my teeth and use mouthwash every morning after I eat but no that isn't enough for her! She makes me so angry all the time.

"Damn it." He pouted.

"We can leave Friday." I suggested.

"Sounds Good." He agreed.

I guess this was it. Freddie and I are really going back to Seattle for a few days. All I have to do now is convince Cat to let us go. Actually not really convince her to let us go but convince her not to be upset. I can't believe were really going to do this. I mean Freddie last saw Spencer and Gibby a couple months ago but I haven't seen them in two years. How are they going to feel about me for leaving them? I hope they can understand why I left. I hope they can understand that I left because I needed to have a fresh new start. I hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive me for leaving them even though I really feel like I didn't do anything wrong. I hope those two can understand that the only reason I left was to make a fresh, new, painless life for myself because I couldn't stay in Seattle any longer. The memories of everything was to much to take. Even going back to Seattle for a visit is going to bring back SO many memories, but Seattle is home and I need to stop hiding.


	11. Off To Seattle

**Freddie POV**

"Sam you can't go!" Cat whined. We had just finished telling Cat that we were heading up to Seattle for a few days and she's trying to guilt Sam into not going. Sam and I were in the bedroom packing some of our stuff into suitcases.

"Kitten" Sam sighed. "I really want to visit…"

"But Sam" Cat complained, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Cat, Sam and I are going to visit our friends for a few days and that's final." I exclaimed sternly. I wasn't going to allow Cat to guilt Sam about leaving. Sam and I deserve to see our old friends and spend some time in our hometown. While Sam and Cat were arguing I felt a vibration in my pocket which could only mean I had a text or a call. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and almost paled when I saw who the caller ID was. It was the one and only Carly Shay. I quietly backed out of the bedroom and into the living room. I took a few deep breaths before pressing answer.

"**Hello"** I breathed.

"_Hey Freddie!"_ Carly exclaimed cheerfully. _"Where are you?"_ She asked confused. Why would Carly be wondering where I am if she is with her dad in Italy. Unless…oh no…she can't be. Is she back in Seattle?

"**Carly why are you wondering where I'm at?" **I sighed. **"Aren't you still in Italy with your Dad?" **I asked, hoping to all hopes that she would say yes.

"_Yes…I mean no." _She sighed. _"I just got off the plane." _She said excitedly. _"I'm back in Seattle Freddie." _She said cheerfully. The thing was that I didn't see the cheerful part of this situation. Sam and I are going to Seattle and who knows what she is going to do when she runs into Carly. This is going to be one big messy situation. Sam might be very happy to see Carly but that is very unlikely. What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Carly's feelings so I'm just going to have to tell her the truth.

"**Well listen Carly I'm here in LA but I'm driving back down to Seattle today." **I explained purposely not mentioning Sam. I honestly didn't know how Carly felt about Sam either. I mean there must have been a reason why she called me and not Sam. Although there is absolutely no reason why she should be mad at Sam! All Sam has been is a loyal friend to her and Carly repays her back by kissing me. There is a reason why Sam should be mad at Carly but there is no reason why Carly should be mad at Sam.

"_Why are you in LA" _She asked confused.

"**I got accepted to Caltech." **

"_That's great Freddie" _She said lovingly. _"Have you heard from Sam" _She whispered. The funny thing was that she didn't have any clue how much I have heard from Sam. I'm back together with Sam but she didn't need to know that. I didn't want to tell her about Sam and me because when she kissed me I'm pretty sure it was because she liked me. I could somehow see the hurt in her eyes when I coughed awkwardly after she kissed me. I don't want to hurt her because she is one of my best friends but that doesn't mean I don't deserve to be happy with Sam. She is just going to have to understand that I'm in love with Sam and not her.

"**Not for awhile." **I lied.

"Hey baby who are you talking too?" Sam questioned, coming up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Spencer." I lied taking the phone away from me ear so Carly didn't hear my lie. I didn't want Sam to know that Carly is back in Seattle because she might not want to go anymore. I can't do that to Spencer and Gibby because they are really excited to see her.

"_Freddie are you there?"_ Carly asked, impatiently.

"**I have to go." **I sighed.** "I will talk to you in Seattle okay." **I said rushing to get off the phone. I didn't want Sam to figure out who I was talking to.

"_Alright well I can't wait to see you." _She said lovingly. "_I really miss you."_ I was definitely right. Carly does have feelings for me and this might be something that we can't get through together as I trio because someone is going to end up getting hurt.

"**Bye"** I said nicely, hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket. I turned around in Sam's arms and gave her a deep passionate kiss. When I pulled away she stared up at me dazed.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling stupidly.

"Just because I love you" I whispered kissing her neck. That was true, I did love her but that wasn't the only reason I kissed her. I kissed her because I felt like I was cheating on Sam by talking to Carly on the phone and then lying to her about it. I guess I wanted to erase some of my guilt but it didn't work. I was still guilty for lying to her. However I do know that it was a good idea that I lied because Sam has some mixed feelings about Carly right now and they are definitely not good feelings.

"Well I love you too but we should really start loading the suitcases in your car." She said honestly, walking into the bedroom to grab her suitcase. I followed suit and grabbed my suitcase and followed her out to my car. We loaded them in the trunk and walked back inside.

"HEY CAT" Sam yelled.

"Yeah Sam" Cat said bouncing out of her room.

"If anything happens to my motorcycle while Freddie and I are gone" She said through gritted teeth. "Someone will die and you know who that person will be." She threatened her in a scary voice. I'm not going to lie; she even sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't worry Sam." Cat sighed. "I will take good care of it." Cat reassured her.

"You better." Sam replied, stepping up to give Cat a hug.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Cat whispered, squeezing Sam tight.

"About two week's kitten." Sam replied honesty, letting go of Cat.

"Alright I will just hang out with Jade." Cat said smiling.

"Alright bye kitten." Sam said.

"Bye Sam" She replied hugging Sam one last time. "Bye Freddie." She whispered hugging me a little too long for my liking.

"Um Cat, off him." Sam said annoyed, looking at Cat warily. I understand why she is weirded out because I am too. I mean Cat just hugged me for a good 13 seconds before Sam told her to leg go of me.

"Sorry." Cat replied, looking embarrassed. "I'm going to go call jade now." She exclaimed, bolting to her room.

Alright let's go baby." I replied lacing my hand with hers. We walked out to my car and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and we drove off. I knew once we got to Seattle there was going to be a lot of argument and maybe a few fight but I wasn't worried because as long as I had Sam everything would be okay in the end.


	12. Sam's Emotions

**Warning this chapter is filled with angst and comfort. It has a few cute scenes to if you look real closely. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if I make you cry with this chapter but I really needed to let you guys know more about Sam's life and what she dealt with. **

**Sam POV**

We were on the road for about 2 hours and I was feeling extremely hungry. It might be the nerves of going back to Seattle and facing everything and everyone that I left behind two years ago. I really wasn't sure how Spencer and Gibby would react when they saw me and that scared me more than I care to admit. I really hope they forgive me because besides Freddie, they are the only ones that I'm friends with back in Seattle. Carly is on a very thin ice with me. I'm not sure if I ever want to see her face again. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but I don't think I can ever really forgive her. I mean she kissed the guy that I loved when she KNEW that there were still unresolved feelings between us and us getting back together proved those unresolved feelings.

"Hey baby can we stop and get something to eat." I asked him, turning down the radio.

"Sure baby" He smiled. "Carls Jr. sound good." He asked when he saw a billboard for it in the distance.

"Yeah anything to fill full Mama's stomach." I laughed.

"Alright" He chuckled, exiting off highway 36. He drove into the Carls Jr. parking lot and waited in line at the drive through.

"What do you want Sammy." He questioned when we were closer to the food ordering speaker. (**OOC: I wasn't sure what to call the thing people use to order food at the drive through. Sorry but I made it as clear as I could)**

"The bacon west burger with some fries and a root bear!" I told him getting some money out of my pocket.

"No baby I'm paying" He smiled, opening his wallet and pulling out a $20.00 dollar bill. I am so lucky that I get to have him and NOT Carly. I finally get something good in my life that she DOESN'T have. In all my life she has always came first and I always came 2nd.Whenever guys would flirt with me if they saw Carly they would just forget about me and go to her. I mean for god sakes Freddie wanted her before he even gave me a glance that wasn't filled with disgust and she turned him down multiple times. Her and I have two different worlds and she has the best world. She has a loving family and I have a horrible family. She has a dad that loves her and I have a dad that doesn't even remember who I am. I mean her mom did die but at least she had her loving brother to take care of her. I had to take care of myself my whole childhood because my mom was to drunk to even remember that she had a daughter. So I swear to god she better not complain we she finds out that Freddie wants me because if she does I will go psychotic on her. I know it seems like I want people to feel sorry for me but that is NOT true. The last thing I want is for people to turn sympathetic because that makes me sick. Matter fact if you even say "Aww poor Sam" I'm going to hit you with my buttersock. I don't need people feeling sorry for me because I'm Sam Puckett and I can handle anything by MYSELF that crosses my path.

"Here's your food honey." He said passing me my soda and the bag of food. I put my soda in the cup holder and took my burger out of the bag.

"You didn't order anything?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't eating anything.

"No" He sighed. "I don't like eating on the road." He explained.

"Oh" I said, biting into my delicious bacon burger. He looked at me like he was contemplating on asking me something.

"Can I have a bite?" He asked me innocently. I turned my head slowly toward him giving him a look that said "Are you seriously asking me this?" If there is one thing about me it is that I don't share my food with anyone.

"Please baby." He begged. "I'm hungry." He said giving me puppy dog eyes. Now normally I wouldn't fall for puppy dog eyes but his I can't help but fall for. I mean he did buy me the food so the least I could do is give him ONE bite of my burger.

"Fine." I surrendered reaching my hand over to give him a quick bite.

"Thanks" He swallowed, leaning over to give me a chaste kiss. I leaned into him and made it deeper when the image of Carly kissing him came to my mind.

"Um excuse me but there are other costumers waiting to get there food." The cash register guy said disgusted. "So please stop swapping saliva and drive off." He said irritated.

"Sorry" Freddie chuckled, putting the car to drive and driving off. "Hypothetically baby, how would you feel if Carly came back?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I would hate it" I grumbled. "I hate her."' I said angrily, sipping my soda.

"Baby she's your best friend." Freddie said, trying to reason with me. The thing was that she wasn't my best friend anymore. Cat was my best friend now because she hasn't tried to kiss my boyfriend.

"Was" I said sternly giving him a pointed look.

"You don't mean that." He whispered sadly.

"Yes I do." I said firmly. "She kissed you Freddie," I sighed. "When she knew I still loved you." I said almost in tears.

"You know that I wouldn't leave you for her though." He said lovingly, squeezing my hand he was holding.

"Yes I know that." I sighed. "But what she did still wasn't cool." I said looking down.

"I understand that," He said softly "But is it really worth losing your best friend since forever?" He reasoned. "I mean you guys have been friends since Pre Kindergarten." He exclaimed.

"I know" I whispered. "But I just don't know if I can forgive her for this."' I said honestly. "Best friends sometimes need to go separate ways and I guess that's what Carly and I need to do." I said, crying. I know I don't usually cry but Carly and I have been through everything together and I'm really going to miss her. Carly and I going separate ways mean no more iCarly, no more girl sleepovers that I hate but she always convinces me to go anyways, no more groovy smoothies and just talking about random stuff, no more cupcake slam, no more anything together. If we split ways were not going to be Sam and Carls anymore. She's just going to be Carly and I'm just going to be Sam and honestly I don't know if I can handle that.

"Baby that doesn't have to happen" He said softly, pulling the car over and pulling me in his arms.

"Then what is supposed to happen." I sobbed in his chest. I didn't want to break up with Carly. I love her and her boy craziness but right now it feels like I have too.

"You can guys can fix this." He whispered, rubbing my back.

"How" I cried.

"By sharing your feelings with her Sam" He said honestly. That is another thing that I didn't know if I could do. All my life I was never good at sharing my feelings. All my childhood I shared my feelings by physical stuff. I would kiss when I liked someone. I would hit someone when I was angry at them and I would hide when I was sad. I never sat down with someone and talked about what I was feeling because that made me feel like I was weak! I didn't like feeling like I was weak because I felt like someone could take advantage of that. The day my dad left on Christmas when I was six was the day I started this facade. I didn't want to trust anyone enough to share my feelings because i knew they would just turn on me like my father did to me, my sister and my mom. The only way I felt safe and secure was to burry everything I was feeling deep in my mind. The façade grew so deep that it pretty soon just became who I was. Believe it or not when I was little before my dad left I was his princess. I acted like a princess, I was sweet, nice and the whole world was perfect but the dad he left that all flew out the window and I became who I am today. The day my dad left I became a tough, strong tomboy. I was scared to show who I really was so I turned into someone else. I turned into an unfeeling, little brat or at least that's what my mom

called me. While Melanie, my twin sister cried, I hid and broke things because I was sad and angry but I was scared to let people know that. The point is that I have never learned how to share my feelings properly and now I'm only realizing how sad that is because I'm going to lose my best friend because I cant share my feelings. What is more pathetic than that?

"I don't know how" I cried harder. "I'm going to lose her." I sobbed.

"Baby I'll help you but first you have to admit that you need it." He whispered.

"I DON'T." I yelled. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" I screamed at him, sitting back in my seat. I didn't need anyone's help with anything. All my life I did everything on my OWN and I'm perfectly fine with that. It made everything simpler. I didn't have anyone to rub my back and help me out and I sure as hell DON'T need it now.

"YES YOU DO" He growled. "Why can't you just for once in your life open up to people?" He raised his voice.

"BECAUSE I'LL GET HURT" I sobbed with my head in my knees. "SOONER OR LATER SOMEONE'S GOING TO LEAVE LIKE MY DAD LEFT" I cried. "They ALWAYS do so why should I open up just to set myself up to get hurt again." I cried burying my face deeper in my knees.

"Oh baby, come here." He whispered, grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, wiping my tears with his thumb off my cheeks. "But not everyone's going to leave you honey." He said honestly, kissing my forehead. "I love you so much, Spencer loves you, Gibby loves you, your sister loves you, Cat loves you and even though Carls made a big mistake she freaking loves you." He said crying a little. "Were not going to leave you baby." He said emotionally. "We are not your father" He sighed. "Listen your father was young and stupid and he didn't know how to handle a family properly." He said softly. "I'm not defending him Sammy because what he did was wrong but he did it because he wasn't ready for a family." He said honestly. "Your father whether you believe it or not was scared so he ran off because he didn't know how to handle it but that doesn't mean that somewhere out in this world he doesn't love you or think about you everyday."

"Really." I said looking up. I honestly never thought about it that way. I was young and I never thought about what he was feeling when he ran out. I only focused on what I was feeling so what if Freddie is right. What if he is out there thinking about me. What if somewhere out there he wishes he could see me and Melanie. I mean I get that he doesn't love my mom anymore but what if he still loves me and Melanie. That is something I want to find out and I will.

"Yes" He whispered.

"I love you." I said softy, throwing my arms around his waist. "You always make me feel better." I said honestly, sitting back in my seat.

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled. "I'm here to make sure you are loved, safe and always happy." He grinned, leaning over and pecking my lips.

"You Sap." I smiled punching his arm, trying to hide my blush.

"Say whatever you want but I could tell you love it by that blush on your cheeks." He teased.

"Shut up." I said playfully, covering my cheeks with my hands.

"Alright" He surrendered playfully putting his hands up. "Let's hit the road" He grinned, putting the car to drive and driving off.

"Yep Seattle here we come." I laughed, turning on the radio all the while thinking of how lucky I was that Freddie chose me.


	13. Fun Revenge

**Warning: This chapter has a lemon:)**

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I just arrived at Bushwell plaza at 6:00PM and we were right outside the shay's door.

"Are you ready?" Freddie whispered, lacing our hands together.

"Yes" I said, looking up at him and smiling softly.

"Alright" He said letting go of my hand, knocking on the door. We didn't want anyone to know we were dating. I mean we were going to tell them today but we weren't just going to walk inside the apartment holding hands.

"Just a minute" I heard Spencer yell. I stood there anxiously looking down, tapping my fingertips on my jeans nervously. Ten seconds later the door swung open but I was too nervous to look up.

"SAMMY" Spencer yelled picking me up and hugging me. "I missed you so much." He said excitedly putting me back down. "Freddo" Spencer said giving him a bro hug.

"Hey Spence" Freddie laughed. "It's good to see you too." Freddie said walking into the apartment with me right on his heels.

Well the good news is that it doesn't seem like Spencer is mad at me at all. The bad news is that when Freddie and I walked into the apartment I saw the one and only Carly flipping Shay sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up after hearing the commotion and squealed once she saw me.

"SAM" She squealed excitedly, running over and tackling me on the ground with a hug. Even though I was mad at her I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. I really did miss her even though she betrayed me.

"Hey Kid." I said flipping her over and getting up of the ground.

"Sam we really need to talk." She said seriously.

"That we do Shay, that we do." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Not on the couch, in the studio." She elaborated.

"Freddie I'm going to be up in the studio with Carly." I yelled to him, walking up the stairs with him.

"Alright" He replied.

"He doesn't need a play by play Sam." Carly said rudely once we got in the iCarly studio. Now she is getting on my nerves. I mean if I want to give my boyfriend a play by play than I could but then again she doesn't know that Freddie and I are back together.

"I was just telling him" I said through gritted teeth, plopping on a bean bag.

"Well you don't need too" She retorted, plopping down on the bean bag next to me. "Now listen before I left I kiss…" She tried to explain.

"I know you kissed Freddie." I interrupted.

"Oh ok well I wondering if I could…"

"No you can't date him" I interrupted quickly.

"What, why not." She complained. "You guy's broke up more than 2 years ok and I happen to like him." She whined.

"You broke the best friend code." I growled. She got up abruptly staring at me with fearful eyes. I would never swing at Carly but right now I really wanted too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Damn straight you are" I yelled, advancing toward her angrily. "You knew I still loved him." I growled, backing her up against the wall.

"SPENC…" She tried to yell but I slapped my hand over her mouth quickly, shutting her up.

"Sam" She whimpered through my hand. "Please don't hurt me" She cried.

"Then tell me why you kissed him?" I hissed, putting my hand down so she could speak.

"When you guys dated I saw how well he treated you and I was jealous." She said softly, only I didn't feel sorry for her at all. Her saying that she was jealous only makes me want to swing at her more because I was Jealous of HER our whole childhood.

"I hate you." I said softly, letting her go. I wasn't going to hurt her because a long time ago I promised her that I would never lay a harming hand on her and intend to keep the promise. Besides hitting Carly would be like kicking a puppy. I just couldn't do it no matter now much I WANTED too.

"What" She whispered, sliding down the wall.

"I SAID I HATE YOU." I screamed at her furiously.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT FREDDIE NEVER LOVED YOU." She screamed at me through tears. Now what she said stung me but I knew it wasn't true.

**Freddie POV**

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT FREDDIE NEVER LOVED YOU." I heard Carly scream at Sam.

"Spencer I need to go." I said quickly rushing up the stairs. I rushed through the iCarly studio just on time to see Sam about to charge Carly.

"SAM NO" I screamed grabbing her waist, keeping her from doing something she would regret later.

"LET ME GO FREDDIE." She squirmed trying to get free so she could attack Carly. I was so thankful that I'm stronger than her now because if I wasn't I would be pushed against the wall and Carly would be on the floor right now with a bloody nose and who knows what else.

"Sam no" I said holding on to her tighter. "Don't do something your going to regret later on." I whispered, glaring at Carly and mouthing "Run". Carly nodded at me and ran out of the iCarly studio terrified.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT" Sam screamed, clawing at my back. It was painful but not painful enough for me to let go of her. I held on to her as tight as I could until she stopped squirming which took about 5 minutes.

"Baby are you calm?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Yes" She whispered.

"If I let you go are you going to rush downstairs and attack Carly?" I asked seriously, keeping my grip on her waist.

"No" She said softly. "I lost control I'm sorry." She apologized. "Thanks for stopping me from attacking her because I actually didn't want to hurt her." She said honestly.

"No problem." I sighed letting her go but keeping my hands ready just incase she lied. She didn't though and instead plopped herself on a bean bag.

**Sam POV**

I know what I'm thinking right now is totally wrong but I really want to get back at Carly and Freddie deserves it. Anyway what I'm thinking right now is having sex with Freddie in this very iCarly studio. If I can't hurt Carly then I'm going to have sex in her apartment for revenge. He deserves it. I mean he has been nothing but sweet, kind and supportive all day today so why shouldn't I give him a little reward.

"Hey baby come here." I said seductively, motioning him to me with my finger.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Get down on your knees." I demanded grinning.

"Ok" He said staring at me weirdly but lowering himself down to his knees anyway. I looked up at him seductively and raised his shirt up a little so I could unbuckle his belt. However right when I touched his belt buckle he stood up abruptly, looking at me like I was insane.

"What do you think your doing Sam?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"What I'm thinking about is having sex with you." I said smiling innocently.

"In Carly's studio" He said looking around. "We could get caught." He whispered furiously.

"No because she won't come up here because she's afraid I'm going to kill her." I said smiling wickedly. "And Spencer is scared of me too." I said simply.

"Fine" He smirked. "But first take your clothes off." He chuckled.

"Ok" I smirked getting up and lifting my shirt over my head.

"So beautiful." He whispered once he saw my chest. That shallow nub I thought.

"Stay" I commanded once he started coming towards me. Once he stayed I unzipped my jeans and starting pushing them down my legs until I was only left in my black lacy thong that matched my bra. I looked up at him and smiled. "Come" I commanded. Like a dog on command he came rushing towards me, pushing me down on the bean bag, kissing me passionately.

"Baby that's not what I meant." I chucked flipping him over.

"Stand" I commanded. Once he stood I raised his shirt up and unbuckled his belt. He slid his jeans down his legs and pulled them off. I looked at him pointly until he got the hint to take his shirt off. Once he slid his shirt off I lied back down on the bean bag and I didn't even have time to laugh before he got on top of me, passionately kissing me. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, kissing him back.

"Ohhhh baby god." He groaned, grinding his hidden bulge against me. It felt so good and the only thing that kept us from what we really wanted was two little pieces of thin fabric. "We haven't done this in so long." He moaned, reaching around my back, unclasping my black bra, throwing it on the floor. He was right. We haven't done this in almost a month because we were to busy fighting, talking and making decisions.

"Yes Baby." I moaned, grinding against him when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. It feels so amazing when he massages and sucks my boobs. He has such a skillful tongue. I know he loves them a lot because they a huge, much bigger than Carly's will ever get.

"So huge and perky." He groaned, biting on my nipple, trying to suck more into his mouth.

"FUCK" I hissed. "No bite" I said, clawing his back, grinding harder against him. I'm so wet that if he took his boxers off he could literally fuck me through my thong. I'm literally dripping down my freaking thighs for him.

"Sorry." He growled, bringing his mouth against me urgently, forcing his tongue in my mouth. We tangled our tongues together and started to dry hump each other in a nice, smooth rhythm. "Fuck you're so wet." He groaned, when he felt my cum dripping down my thighs and onto his legs.

"Mmm I know" I moaned, nibbling on his bottom lip, grinding faster against him. "Baby fuck.. I can't take it." I whined. "Just take of your boxers off and fuck me already." I begged, throwing my head back.

"I can do that." He growled, basically ripping my thong off me. "But first this!" He said thrusting two fingers inside of me smoothly, pumping them in and out of me.

"FUCK." I screamed, grinding my hips into his hand. "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah." I moaned each time he rubbed his fingers against my special spot.

"You like that don't you baby." He growled. "You nasty, nasty, dirty girl wanting to fuck in Carly's apartment" He teased pulling his fingers out all the way and shoving then back in hard.

"Baby just please fuck me." I whimpered, wanting to feel him inside me so deep.

"Fine" He growled. "Since you want it so bad, dirty slut, ill give it to you hard." He hissed. "Turn around and put your butt up in the air." I did exactly what I was told and leaned my forearms on the bean bag, leaving my butt up in the air for him. I knew he wanted to try it doggy style and instead of feeling weird about it I think it's hot, with him dominating me and all. As long as he doesn't shove it up my ass them I'm perfectly fine about him fucking me doggy style.

"Ready baby." He asked.

"Fuck yeah." I purred. Taking my earlobe between his teeth, he lowered his bottoms down his legs. I reached back and held tight onto his hip as he pressed into me, moaning desirably when he pushed in as far as he could go. He gripped my thigh as he pulled out, only to thrust back into me, his speed increasing minutely, and my body moved naturally with him. "Harder, Freddie," I pleaded through clenched teeth, reaching down to play with my clit. "Oh please harder." I moaned, squeezing around his cock snuggly.

"You want it harder" He growled. "I'll give it to you harder, real hard." He tangled his hand in my wild, blond curls, and rocked his hips back so that only the tip of him was trapped in my tight cunt before roughly sheathing his dick deep in me, his goal being to make me scream. His breath ran ragged, harsh in the otherwise quiet room, and he reveled in the feel of me dripping hot, wet down his shaft.

"Oh, God, Freddie," I moaned. "Freddie… Freddie… Fuck, Freddie!" I shouted in pleasure. He held onto my hips tighter and worked me on him, his cock slipping out of me before sinking back in. He latched his mouth onto my neck and it didn't take long before a litany of erotic, breathy pleas were spilling from my lips, my tone having his eyes rolling. And when I leaned back into him and dragged my hand down my stomach, to my center, all he could do was repeat my name over and over in a deliriously desirable haze.

"FUCK SAM." He suddenly yelled, spilling into me in long, heated spurts. Feeling his heated cum made me shake uncontrollably, cumming hard around his shaft. "Ohhhhh baby." He moaned, feeling me spasm around him, shooting more of his cum deep inside me. He pulled out and took a few, ragged breaths.

"Fuck baby." I moaned, clasping on the bean bag tiredly. I turned over, looked up at him and smiled before realizing something important.

"Baby we didn't use a condom." I exclaimed worriedly.

"WHAT" He yelled, hitting the floor, fainting.

"What a nub." I sighed picking him up over my shoulder and laying him down on the bean bag.

Freddie fainted for no reason. I mean the likelihood of me getting pregnant is 10 out of 100. Freddie and I only had sex one time without a condom but then again that's all it really takes to get pregnant.


	14. Confessions

**Sam POV**

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Freddie after he had woke up.

"We don't even know if you're pregnant yet" He sighed putting his over his face, breathing deeply.

"But what if I am?" I whispered. "How could we take care of a baby?" I said hyperventilating

"Baby calm down!" Freddie said wrapping his arm around my waist. "Here's what were going to do" He sighed. "In about 3 weeks you're going to take a pregnancy test and until then were not going to speak about it." He said firmly. "I don't want you worried about something that might not even be true." He said softly. "If the test comes out positive then we could start getting worried and freaking out." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. He was totally right. Why should I worry about something that might not even be true? Also if I am pregnant stress isn't good for a baby at least that's what my aunt told me.

"We shouldn't tell anyone though." I said seriously, getting up. "People would get mad." I said closing my eyes tight.

"Totally" Freddie said standing up with me. "I do not want my head on one of Spencer's human sculptures that says **"I killed this boy!" **He said worriedly tapping his feet on the ground nervously.

"Baby your forgetting who Spencer would have to go through to hurt you." I said seriously, smiling. He looked at me grinning, putting his around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"Awe you would protect me." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

"You bet I would." I moaned at the pleasure of his warms lip on my neck.

"Alright we better get down stairs Samanther before Spencer and Carly get suspicious." He grinned.

"Good idea" I chuckled giving him one more peck on the lips.

**Carly's POV**

The way Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist made me very jealous. That should be me with him. I mean the good girl and the good boy should ALWAYS end up together. In a fairy tale the bad person (Sam) gets locked away and the princess (Me) and the prince (Freddie) rides away together on carriage through the sunset and we live happily ever after. That's how it should be anyway but it looks like I'm not getting what I want. I got interrupted from my thoughts when I heard two people giggling happily, coming down the stairs. If I was stupid I'd think they weren't dating but just having a good time as friends but I'm actually smart so I know they are. That's why Sam doesn't want me to date Freddie because she's dating Freddie but not for long. I'm Carly Shay and I always get what I want and right now I want Freddie and I will do WHATEVER it takes to steal him away from Sam. She doesn't deserve him anyway. I mean she tortured him for years throughout our childhood so it's beyond me why Freddie would even glance at her with anything but disgust. Freddie has been MINE since junior high and I'm taking him back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sam and Freddie." I smiled sweetly at them. "What were you too doing up in the studio so long." I questioned. I already knew though because I heard them. Sam is such a slut. I heard her scream "FUCK FREDDIE, HARDER" She is such a bitch not to mention a slut.

"It's none of your business Carly." Sam snapped at me.

"It actually is my business Sam because he's my boyfriend." I retorted. I mean Freddie and I did kiss before I left so he's probably just using her to make me jealous.

"In what world" Sam scoffed, lacing her hands with Freddie.

"This world" I smirked marching over to Freddie, about to give him a kiss.

"WOAH Carly" Freddie said pushing me away right when I was about to touch his lips. "I'm not your boyfriend" He exclaimed. "I'm Sam's." He said proudly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry Carly." He said, staring at me with an apologetic look. It seemed like he really felt bad but his guilt obviously wasn't enough for him to break it off with Sam.

"Well I would say I told you so." She laughed. "But I just can't stop laughing at your embarrassment." She smirked, doubling over laughing.

"Whatever" I said softly, running up the stairs hurt. I mean how could he reject me from all people? He has had a crush on me since junior high. I mean sure he dated Sam but I was positive that was just to make me jealous. Now that I'm finally jealous he's proud that he's with Sam. What the hell is going on? I'm way prettier than Sam. I bet it's her boobs because she has double D's and I only have B's. I bet if I get a boob job he will like me better than her because then I will be way more gorgeous than Sam in everyway. I looked in the mirror and looked at myself. I need two oranges to stuff in my bra so I could see what I would really look like with a boob job before I think about getting one.

**Freddie POV**

Sam and I were about to head out because of the commotion we had with Carly but Spencer convinced us to stay so we were now sitting on the couch cuddled up together talking.

"Sam that wasn't cool" I scolded. It really wasn't cool that she made Carls run up stairs like that. I mean I get that she tried to kiss me but that's only because she's hurt that I don't have those feelings for her anymore.

"Freddie she tried to kiss you in front of me." Sam scoffed angrily, trying to get off the couch but I pulled her back down by her waist.

"Sam you have to realize how Carly feels." Freddie whispered softly.

"I don't care how she feels." She said stubbornly. I knew that she really did though. I know how much she cares about Carly. Sam is just threatened by her right now so she wants to keep her at a distance and that's ok. However she could still learn to be civil with her at least.

"Yes you do." I scoffed. "Listen baby think about it this way." I sighed. "If I were in love with Carly, how would you feel knowing that you can never have me?" I said, honestly, trying to explain it as best as I could.

"What are you saying?" She hissed. "Are you in love with her or something?" She said glaring at me.

"No, Hypothetically Sam" I exclaimed loudly, angry at her for even assuming that. I mean we just had some nice, loving Sex not even an hour ago.

"It would kill me" She said honestly. "But that's because I'm so in love with you." She whispered, laying her head on my shoulder. "Carly is not in love with you." She said simply like she knew how Carly felt.

"How do you know that?" I said angrily. "Did she tell you she wasn't" I exclaimed.

"No but…"

"There's no buts." I interrupted. "She could be in love with me too Sam" I said softly. "'We all grew up together so since you became in love with me what makes you think Carly hasn't" I said honestly.

"Your right!" She admitted. "She is probably really hurt." She whispered. "Maybe I should go talk to her." She said getting up off the couch.

"That's my girl" I laughed, slapping her butt playfully in which she squeaked. "Just don't kill her." I joked, giving her a kiss before she headed upstairs.

**Sam POV**

"Hey Carly" I sighed, walking in her room.

"I thought you left with your boyfriend." She hissed, glaring at me. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Spencer convinced us to stay" I sighed, sitting down on her ice cream love seat. "Listen Carly I'm sorry" I said softly, motioning her over to sit next to me.

"About almost attacking me." She snapped, sitting next to me. "I thought you said you would never hurt me Sam." She said softly. "We made a pact." She whispered.

"Yes I know but when you said "Freddie never loved you" It really hurt me ok" I snapped.

"Sorry but Sam I really love him too" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Carls, can I tell you something that I have never told you before." I said softly. I didn't really care that she liked him. I only came up hear to tell her about what I have been for the past 12 years.

"I guess." She whispered, wiping her face with her hands.

"I was always jealous of you because you had everything that I have always wanted." I said staring at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have dad a Carls, a loving dad and I had a father that walked out on me at Christmas day, FUCKING CHRISTMAS DAY." I basically screamed, close to tears. "You had someone to take care of you your whole life and I didn't have that." I said letting the tears fall on to my cheeks. "But most of all you had a stable environment, with food, water, electricity and money for you to buy whatever you fucking wanted but all I ever had was a mother that didn't give a damn about me because she was to drunk to even remember she had a daughter." I cried, staring at the ground. "HOW COULD YOU BEJEALOUS OF ME WHEN YOU HAD EVERYTHING I NEVER FUCKING HAD!" I screamed sobbing, letting out 12 year of stored sadness and frustration.

"Sam…I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." She cried hugging me. "I didn't know you felt like this." She said squeezing me.

"You don't have to say anything but please I'm begging you" I coughed, trying to control the sobbing. "Don't take Freddie from me because he's the best thing that ever happened to me." I replied, wiping my tears off with the end of shirt.

"Never" She whispered. "I will find a different guy." She promised. "I'm so SO sorry Sam."

"I got to go." I said softly getting up. "But Carly, thanks." I said honestly walking out of the studio. I hope she keeps her promise because if I lose Freddie to her of all people I'm going to kill myself. I can't lose Freddie, I just can't. He's like the air I breathe and if I lose him I'm going to die.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know Sam was occ but remember she has always been 2****nd**** best to Carly. She doesn't want to lose Freddie and she's scared that she's going to lose him to Carly. If you think about it Sam had a hard life even if it didn't tell you in the show iCarly. I mean who is that emotionally strong, no one is that emotionally strong. She finally let out 12 years of pent up frustration and sadness and of course it came out in sobs and tears. Also it seems like Carly was a bitch in the beginning of this Chapter but in the end do you really thing she had a change of heart. Who knows because even I don't? Review if you think Carly should be the antagonist of this story or work on being Sam's best friend again. Also review if you want Sam to end up pregnant or if you want it to just be a pregnancy scare. It's your choice. Review please. **


	15. Change Of heart

**Carly's POV**

I don't know what's gotten in to me. I guess I was too jealous to see the real world, to realize how Sam, my BESTFRIEND felt. I can't believe I even thought about taking him from her. I mean she's totally right, I had everything she never had and I was jealous about the best thing that's ever happened to her. She's not the bitch but I am. How could I do that to her? I mean Freddie is just a boy and I don't want to ruin my friendship with my best friend since forever because of a boy. She had a right to try to attack me for saying what I said to her. What I said to her was cruel and I can't believe I said it. How could I tell my best friend that Freddie never loved her? Of course he loves her, she's nothing but amazing in everyway. She's been there for me since I could remember. I have to talk to her right away and make up. I know its going to take some time for her to forgive me but it's worth a try because I can't lose my best friend over a boy or at all. If I know better she's probably at Freddie's mom's apartment with him. I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out across the hall. I took a few deep breaths before knocking on Freddie's door softly. I didn't want to wake them up if they were asleep. I mean it was already 8:00 and they had a long drive but to my luck Freddie opened the door shirtless. He was shirtless and gorgeous and he was only in boxers but I couldn't think of him like that because he wasn't my boyfriend and it's about time I realized he never would be.

"Oh Carly" He said flustered. "I will be right back." He said slamming the door in my face. Alright he didn't mean to slam the door in my face but he still did. About 3 minutes later he opened the door again only this time he was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"Sorry Carls, Sam and I were just…" Freddie trailed off embarrassed.

"I really DON'T want to know what you and Sam were doing" I laughed, shakily, tears pooling in my eyes. I mean Sam and Freddie were probably cuddling and kissing. He probably had his arm wrapped around her lovingly and as much as it hurt, I didn't want to hurt my best friend more. As hard as it may be, I have to get over him. However it's harder to get over someone when they answer the door shirtless and in boxers. So really Freddie wasn't making it any easier to get over him and that was mean.

"Sorry Carls." Freddie said casting me a sympathetic look. I didn't need his sympathy though because honestly that just made it hurt even more.

"I don't need you sympathy!' I hissed. He looked taken a back but soon regained his composure. "I was wondering if I could speak with Sam but since you guys are obviously "Busy"..." I trailed off disgusted.

"Whoa Carly, we weren't "Busy" He said offended. "We were just watching a movie." Freddie explained softly. I doubt that was all they were doing. He probably just said that to make me feel better. They probably did have a movie playing but that didn't mean they were watching it considering how he was barley dressed when he answered the door. They were probably in the middle of getting undressed to have sex and if that's the case than I'm positive that Freddie is annoyed with me deep inside for interrupting them. I mean I actually made Freddie put on clothes so now when he goes back to bed with Sam its going to take them even longer to have sex, oh POOR baby, sarcasm intended.

"Well can I come." I said politely but on the inside I was jealous and hurt.

"Yeah sure my room is down the hall to the right although you probably know considering…" He trailed off.

"Freddie don't" I warned. The last thing I needed to think about was the kiss that Freddie and I had in his bed after he saved my life. Thinking about that lovely kiss we only bring me back to the time Freddie and I dated and then I'm just going to be reminded of how much I love him and of how he doesn't belong to me.

"Yeah it's best we not go there." He whispered. "Anyways Sam's in my room" He said leading the way to his room. As I followed him I couldn't help but notice of how familiar this place was.

"Hey baby, Carly is here." Freddie smiled sweetly at Sam. All their cuteness made me sick but I couldn't help but feel happy for Sam.

"Oh hey Carly" Sam said simply without a smile or anything. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, giving me a look that made me feel like I didn't belong here which I didn't obviously. She was lying down in his bed watching the movie that was playing but the covers we all the way pulled over her so I was positive that she was only in her panties and bra. I knew they were about to sex, I shouldn't have come. I should have waited tell morning but since I'm already here I might as well talk to her. Freddie got back into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her which instantly made me feel like the third wheeler. I wrapped my arm around myself trying to make the ache in my stomach of not having him go away before talking.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said simply, sitting at the edge of the bed not daring to move up closer to them, fearing that Sam would tense up and kick me out.

"There's a chair right there" She said staring daggers at me, leaning closer into Freddie's side. Freddie simply smiled at her and kissed her forehead reassuring her that he only loved her. She smiled up at him cutely and turned her head facing me, giving me a look that said to get off the bed now. I took a deep breath and got off the bed, plopping on the chair beside the bed. It was a very comfy chair; I'm not going to lie. "Now talk." She said firmly. I really didn't like how she was speaking to me but I knew she was just threatened by me and honestly I deserved it.

"Listen Sam, I'm sorry" I sighed. "'I'm not just saying sorry, I really am." I whispered.

"For what." She said sternly.

"For saying "Freddie never loved you." I whispered softly. Freddie stood up abruptly.

"How could you" He hissed at me. "Get out of my house."

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"GET OUT" He yelled, startling me. I should have known Freddie would react like that. I mean that's his girlfriend I was rude too. Not only was Sam his girlfriend but she was also the love of his life. Freddie is also a gentleman so that makes it even worse.

"Baby, calm your ass down." Sam said surprising me. "Get back in bed now." She ordered. He continued to glare at me but slowly got back into bed anyway.

"Carly and I already talked about it." Sam explained. "So don't give her a hard time." She said softly.

"She hurt you" He growled, wrapping her tighter in his arms.

"She apologized" Sam said staring at him with a stern look.

"Her apologies mean shit" He said stubbornly, giving me a dirty look.

"Alright leave." She said losing her patience. I slowly got up to leave when she spoke again only softer this time.

"Not you Carls." She smiled. "I mean Freddie." She glared at him.

'Whaatt" He said shocked.

"That's right." She said giving him a smirk.

"But…" He moaned sadly.

"Out" She hissed.

"I'm going" He whispered casting me a dirty look on the way out of the room. After I could finally breathe again I began talking.

"What was his problem?" I scoffed, apparently loud enough because Freddie heard.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU." He yelled through the door.

"FREDDIE, GET YOUR EAR OFF THE DOOR OR WERE NOT HAVING SEX TONIGHT!" She screamed.

"I'M ON THE COUCH." He screamed.

"Liar" She laughed. "He's on the couch now." She said smirking. "Poor boy can't go a day with Mommas loving." She mumbled to herself. "Anyway Carls he is just extremely protective over me" She said annoyed. "And I hate it" She mumbled.

"He just loves you Sam." I mumbled.

"I know but still it could get pretty annoying." She said annoyed.

"YOU'RE LUCKY YOU EVEN HAVE HIM" I screamed. "STOP COMPAINING" I yelled. "I WANT MORE THAN ANYTHING FOR HIM TO BE PROTICTIVE OVER ME BECAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN HE LOVES ME" I yelled running out of the room, across the living room, out of his door and into my apartment.

I can't believe she is complaining about how much Freddie protects her. Him protecting her just means he loves her more than anything and I would kill to have a guy like him.

**So a lot of votes wanted Sam and Carly to remain friends and don't worry that will happen. However since Carly is so in love with Freddie it's going to be harder. As you could see in this chapter Carly got mad at Sam for something really small however it seemed big to Carly. Carly thinks that Sam is taking Freddie for granted. Carly is not planning to steal Freddie away from her but she feels really hurt that Freddie is not hers. So in order for Carly to be best friends with Sam and Freddie again she needs to either get over him or realize that Freddie doesn't have those feeling for her anymore and never will. So it's going to take some time but we do have Sam's other friend Cat that is going to be showing up real soon in Seattle. I really want to give thanks to someone that is my best reviewer. He has reviewed every one of my stories and every chapter and I really appreciate him for that. So give it up for Johnny Invader:) Thank you so much. You give great ideas and you are an AMAZING reviewer. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's going to get really interesting soon:) **


	16. Dice's Girlfriend and Cat's Plans

**Cat's POV**

It has been two weeks since Sam and Freddie went to Seattle and I was very lonely. Jade comes over periodically but it's just not the same because I was living alone. I missed Sam and Freddie like crazy. I didn't like living in this big apartment by myself. It was boring and to be honest a little scary. Jade says that she would live with me if she could but she can't because she has to take care of her younger brother Drake. He is so adorable and has a complete different personality than she has. However Dice has been coming over a lot more than he usually has. Just recently he found himself a girlfriend, her name is Isabella but we call her Bella for short. She is a really sweet girl but when Sam meets her she might have trouble with her because Bella giggles a lot, I mean a lot. She giggles more than I do and Sam hates giggling. The point is that I'm sick of staying in this apartment alone so I'm going to surprise Sam and Freddie in Seattle. It shouldn't be to hard to find them because I use to watch iCarly so I know that they live in this apartment called Bushwell Plaza. The only problem is that I don't have my driver's license yet so I'm going to have to ask Jade to drop me off. I decided the best way to do that would be to invite her over. I grabbed my pink purse off the couch and pulled out my phone to dial her number.

"Hello." She breathed out sounding exhausted. I'm guessing that she ran for the phone because that would be the only reason that she could sound so exhausted.

"Jade, why do you sound so exhausted?" I asked her confused.

"I sound exhausted because Drake didn't want to take a bath so I was running trying to catch him to no avail." She said annoyed.

"Awe you told me that I could play when you guys play tag." I complained, sadly

"Cat we weren't playing tag!" She said through, gritted teeth. "I WAS TRYING TO CATCH DRAKE SO I COULD GIVE HIM A BATH." She raised her voice angrily.

"Ok I'm sorry" I squealed. Sam may be scarier than Jade but that didn't mean that Jade wasn't scary.

"Its fine Cat" She sighed. "Now what do you need?"

"Well can you please come over?" I asked politely.

"Cat I'm really busy!" She exclaimed.

"Please Jade, with a cherry on top." I begged. I couldn't help it. I really missed Sam and I wanted to see her. I didn't mean in a romantic way, that just weird. I just really missed her as a friend.

"Alright" She surrendered. "I'll be there soon." She replied hanging up. Just I put my phone back in my purse the door opened and Dice came in with Bella.

"What's up Cat?" Dice exclaimed, coming in the door with Bella. Their hands were laced and they looked so cute and innocent. It's a shame Sam wasn't here when Dice had his first crush. He started crushing on her a week ago. She was new to his high school Mesa Vista and Dice was her tour leader and they just instantly connected at least that's what he told me. They have been dating for about 3 weeks and he really likes her. Bella has nice dark brown hair and bright crystal blue eyes.

She is a mixture but she is plain gorgeous. Dice would be so stupid to break up with such a girl. So if Sam doesn't like her I hope Dice has the balls to stand up for her.

"Hey Dice, Bella" I greeted them, walking over to the couple.

"Hey Cat." She smiled, sitting on the couch beside Dice. He gave me a look that said "What am I supposed to do?"

"Dice can you come here for a second?" I called him, while I was preparing chips and soda for them to snack on.

"Yeah" He said getting up and rushing over to me.

"When your girlfriend sits beside you you're supposed to put your arm around her." I whispered in his ear, instructing him.

"That makes the girl know that you like her." I explained. "If you don't then she will feel like your ignoring her."

"Ok, well should I go do that now?" He questioned whispering.

"Um yeah." I said pouring some chips into a bowl, handing it to him. I then grabbed two root beer bottles out of the fridge, handing them to him also. "But first take some snacks." I said smiling.

"Here Bella." Dice said handing her a root beer. "I also brought us some chips." He smiled, setting the bowl in her lap. Dice made a bad move setting the whole bowl of chips in her lap. My last boyfriend did that and I got pissed because I felt he was calling me a pig.

"Thanks Dicebear." She giggled. I guess she is an even nicer girl than I thought because usually girls would get pissed when a guy does that but I guess Bella didn't mind.

"No problem" He grinned giving her a hug, sitting down beside her. He pretended to yawn and then he placed his arm around her shoulder. Bella stiffened for a second in shock but soon grew relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over at me and smiled relieved. I decided to give them some privacy because how much could two fourteen year olds get into?

"Hey Dice, if Jade comes over tell her I'm in the bedroom alright?" I asked him.

"Sure."' He replied, eyes still connected to the TV show him and Bella were watching together.

I went into my bedroom and shut the door, jumping on my bed to watch my own TV for a while.

**Dice's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching toilet wars with my girlfriend Bella.

"Dice that's hilarious" She laughed. She had the most amazing laugh. It literally sounded like musical notes. Her laugh was calming and relaxing and it was perfect. I really liked her; she is so sweet and pretty. Not only that but when she giggled it was so adorable. I also really liked her personality. Dicebear her nick name for me is not my favorite but I'm not complaining because everything else about her I loved.

"Baby" She said turning her face toward me. Another thing I loved about her were her eyes, he beautiful deep blue eyes. She had a dark blue ring around her light blue eye color and she had me falling for her so fast.

"Yeah Bella." I smiled kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and blushed red.

"I really like you." She whispered kissing me on the cheek too which probably made me blush like a girl.

"I really like you too Babe." I said instantly. We haven't had our first kiss yet because I didn't want to pressure her but I hope we will soon. I really wanted to take her hands in mine and give her the sweetest kiss possible but that will have to wait until she is ready to take that step. I really did like her though and I hoped that Sam and everyone else will. Sam honestly might not like her at first because Bella giggles a lot and giggling annoys Sam. If that is the case though then Sam can learn to build a bridge and get over it because I'm with Bella in the long run and I'm NOT breaking up with her. I actually feel like I can fall in love with her in the future.

"Hey Cat" The girl named Jade said coming through the door. I have only meant her once but she seemed almost as dangerous as Sam and I didn't want her around Bella. I didn't care if Bella was around Sam but I didn't know Jade very well yet.

"Hey you, who's the chick?" She said demanding. How dare she call my girlfriend a chick?

"Let's go Bella" I said pulling her up, lacing our hands together.

"Oh you got yourself a little girlfriend." Jade said amused. "She's a pretty chick." Jade laughed walking to Cat's room.

"Was that a compliment?" Bella asked confused.

"I don't know" I whispered, walking out the door with her. "She is kind of weird."

"Seems like it." She agreed, giggling. "Hey Dice" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"I had fun." She grinned leaning into kiss me. This was it, the special time I was waiting for. I set my hands on her waist kissing her back softly and sweetly. After about 8 seconds we pulled apart blushing. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" She whispered planting a kiss on my cheek before walking away. She didn't live that far. She actually lived in this apartment building which was pretty cool.

"Bye Bella." I smiled walking home.

**Who loves Bella's and Dice's relationship as much as I do? Review if you think they are a cute couple. I think I wrote it pretty well. I know on the show it's hard to imagine Dice dating because he's only 12 and a half but in this story he is 14 so it's about time he got himself a girlfriend. I tried to write their romance as innocent as possible because they are only 14 years old. So there will absolutely not be anything sexual between them in this story. This chapter was basically about Dice's relationship and Cat's plan to go back to Seattle. Review if you like Bella and review if you're looking forward to seeing Cat in Seattle. One other thing is that it is very important NOT to think of Bella Swan from twilight when you think of the Bella in this story. The Bella in this story is NOTHING like Bella Swan in Twilight. Matter a fact they don't even look alike. The Bella is this story has Brown hair and BLUE EYES. Bella Swan from twilight has brown hair and BROWN EYES. So when you think about the Bella in this story do NOT picture Bella Swan or the whole story will be messed up for you. I hoped you loved this chapter. **


	17. Trying To Move On

**Sam POV**

**(3 Weeks Later) **

Today was the day that I would take my pregnancy test. It was the day that I would find out if mine and Freddie's future was going to have life changing consequences. I was sitting on the ground in the bathroom with my head in between my knees breathing deeply and praying for god to give me another chance. I just peed on five sticks and set them around the sink, that was too minutes ago. I had eight more minutes and than I was going to find out if mine and Freddie's future was going to be harder than we thought. The thing was that it might just be my future because if I was pregnant who's to say that Freddie was going to stay. I mean Freddie did say that two reasons my father left was because my mom got pregnant to young and he was scared. So who's to say that Freddie isn't going to get scared and leave me and the baby to fend for ourselves? I know that isn't something Freddie would do but if he gets terrified enough than he might just run.

**Freddie's POV**

I was waiting on the bed in my room for Sam to come out of the bathroom and give me the news. I really hoped that she wasn't pregnant but if she was I already decided that I would do everything I could in order to provide for Sam and our baby. I prayed to god that she wasn't though because than I would have to drop out of collage and get a full time job. We would both have to get full time jobs and that's hard without a collage degree. Sam also hates working so I know that it would be really hard on her. When we get married and have kids I'm not going to make her work because I know she hates that but if she is pregnant now than I'm going to have to make her get a job. Who am I even kidding? Even if we both get full time jobs there's NO way were going to be able to provide for this baby. The only other option would have to be adoption because Sam and I are so against abortion. I mean who could kill an innocent child like that. Abortion makes us both sick and there's no way we would do that to our baby. The only problem about adoption is the impact it would have on my baby girl for giving up her only child.

**Sam POV**

When I heard my phone beep I knew it was time to see the results of the tests. I stood up, took a deep breath and walked over to the sink with a heavy heart. I almost didn't want to look because I knew that the end results could either ruin our future or lead us to a better one but I knew it was now or never. So I closed my eyes, took a final deep breath and opened my eyes slowing scanning all five tests. After I scanned them with my eyes I fell on the ground in shock when I realized that they were all negative. I guess I was more relieved that shocked though. It finally registered in my head that negative pregnancy tests means no baby. For a second I was kind of disappointed because I realized that I wanted to have Freddie's baby but I knew that it was too soon. I knew that in the future when we were ready I would have his baby and it wouldn't be unexpected, it would be perfect and nothing but amazing. I jumped off the floor and ran out of the bathroom excited to give Freddie the great news.

"FREDDIE" I screamed, slamming the door open in a rush, running out of the bathroom. "I'm not pregnant" I said happily.

"Oh thank god!" He exclaimed picking me up by my waist, spinning me around before setting me on the bed with him.

"Alright" He chuckled. After we regained our breath we collided into a tight embrace in relief. "You're going on birth control pills so we don't have this scare again because next time we may not get a second chance." He whispered seriously, squeezing me tight.

"I know" I sighed. "We were lucky." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Very" He laughed, kissing my earlobe.

"I will go to the doctors on Friday" I whispered, trying not to moan as he kissed down my neck.

"That's my girl" He laughed, pulling me off the bed with him. "Now let's head to the Groovy Smoothies" He smiling lacing our fingers and walking out of the door.

**Carly's POV**

"Hey Spencer, can we talk?" I asked my older brother. He was lying down on the couch watching the animal channel.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" He questioned, pausing the TV, sitting up.

"Well you know how I have feelings for Freddie." I said ashamed, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah" He sighed. "Carls you really have to get over that" He said rubbing my back. "Sam and Freddie are really happy together and I can promise you right now that they aren't going to break up." He said softly. "Even if they have a few fights and break up they will always get back together so you're just going to have to get used to the fact that Freddie is taken and always will be." He said honestly, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I know that!" I replied annoyed. "How can I get over him though?" I asked. I really did want to get over him but my heart had other plans. I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Sam and Freddie over this. They are my best friends and I'm not losing them over something this stupid. I will find a way to get over Freddie and I WILL be the maid of honor at their wedding because I owe it to Sam. She has done so much for me so I owe her this one thing.

"Date other guys." He responded simply. "As a matter fact Brad just moved back into Bushwell." Spencer said happily. "Ask him out, he's a good guy." He suggested. Asking Brad out didn't seem like a bad idea. Spencer was right, he was a good guy and he made AMAZING fudge. If I tried hard enough I bet I could get over Freddie and fall for Brad. After all how hard could it be?

"Really" I smiled. "You wouldn't mind?" I asked suspiciously. Normally Spencer hates me dating so it's hard to believe that he is suggesting a guy for me to date.

"Carly, you're nineteen now." He sighed. "I have to let you make your own choices sometime or another." He smiled sadly. "Now's the time to let you go!"

"Thanks" I smiled. "I'm going to call him." I said eagerly about to run upstairs.

"Kiddo" He interrupted.

"Yeah" I replied turning around.

"Don't you need his number?" He teased, waving a slip of paper in the air.

"Oh, yeah thanks." I smiled embarrassed, grabbing the paper from him.

"Kiddo"

"Yes" I sighed.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Spence" I responded, giving him a slight smile before heading upstairs. Once I got upstairs I grabbed my phone off my dresser and jumped on my bed smiling. I looked at the paper in my hand and dialed Brad's number, hoping he would answer.

"Hello who is this?" He asked confused.

"This is Carly." I smiled, my legs crossed on my bed.

"Oh hey Carly" He grinned. "It took me a while to recognize your voice." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled.

"Ok, well what do you need?" He asked politely.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I asked trying to keep my breath even.

"Oh um wow" He said shocked.

"What you don't want to?" I asked hurt. How come everyone is rejecting me? It's not fair. I just want a guy to love me for who I am like Sam has. Is that too much to ask?

"No I do but…" He trailed off. Here it comes. Brad is going to say that he can't go out with me because he has a girlfriend like Freddie does. Does every GOOD, non cheating guy have girlfriends. When am I going to find someone?

"You have a girlfriend don't you." I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes at yet another rejection.

"No" He replied quickly. "I would love to go on a date with you" He said honestly. "You're a wonderful girl." He said making my cheeks heat up. "It's just I'm very shy with girls." He said sheepishly.

"Oh well that's ok." I said relieved. "I just want to catch a movie and maybe get to know each other a little better." I smiled.

"Oh ok." He said grinned. "That sound great" He laughed. "How about this Friday" He suggested.

"That sounds perfect." I responded eagerly. "

"Great I'll pick you up at 6:00?" He asked.

"Sure" I grinned. "Bye Brad"

"Bye Carly." He replied hanging up.

I smiled and threw myself on my pillows in pure happiness. This may be the key to getting over Freddie, getting my best friends back and FINALLY getting myself a great guy.


	18. FlashBacks

**Carly's POV **

I can't believe that I'm going on a date with Brad on Friday. I mean sure were just going to go to the movies but were still going to go together. However I can't help but think of how it would be different if I was going with Freddie instead. I mean I can't help but think of how everything would be different if I was Freddie's girl instead of Sam. I look back and think about how much I rejected him when we were younger. I look back and think about what it would be like today if I would have agreed to go out with him a long time ago. If I only I would have said yes, I would be in Freddie's arms but I rejected him and rejected until I pushed him away and now I have to pay the price. I admit I didn't want to go out with him when we were younger because he wasn't good looking and he was wimpy. I guess because I was shallow I have to pay the price, the price of someone else having him. I had him wrapped around my finger for so long until he couldn't take it. The flash backs of our childhood are just coming back to me.

**(Flashbacks are in **_Italics. _**The present is in **regular print.**)**

_She's walking down the hall to her apartment and she's 12 years old. She's get her keys out of her pocket and accidently drops her water bottle. Freddie comes bursting out of his apartment to pick it up for her. He looks at her with love in his eyes and hands her the water bottle._

"_Here you dropped this." He said energetically. _

"_Um thanks but you…"_

_I was going to walk you home from school but I couldn't find you!" He exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "Hi" He smiled waving._

"_Freddie were you just looking out your peephole waiting for me to come home?" She sighed. _

"_Noooo" He denied, lying. _

"_Freddie…" She warned._

"_Yes" He said sheepishly, looking down. _

"_I thought we talked about this." She laughed. "We could be buds but you got to get over this crush thing!" She smiled._

"_I am over it, seriously" He said. "I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." He insisted. _

"_Oh god" She laughed walking in her apartment, leaving the boy outside. _

She didn't know that in a couple weeks they were all going to start a web show called iCarly together.

**(Next Flash Back Begins) **

_She's 13 years old and her and her best friend Sam are in the iCarly studio when Freddie rushes in. He seems so excited and is carrying this box. _

"_Okay inside this box is a new piece of technological equipment that is going to amaze you guys." He announced. _

"_What is it?" She asked. _

"_Did you buy yourself a robotic girlfriend?" Her best friend Sam sneered. _

"_I don't need a robotic girlfriend," He told Sam. "Twenty years from now I will be Carly's second husband." He said proudly, looking at his crush with a smile. It didn't matter how many time she told Freddie that she just wanted to be Friends, he had a major crush on her and it wasn't going away. Until now, she had no idea how far he had taken his imagination. _

"_Second husband" She looked at him, her forehead crinkling in confusion. "What happened to my first husband?" She asked. _

"_Nothing you can prove!" He said firmly. _

"_Just show us what's in the box before I get bored and leave!" Sam exclaimed, changing the subject because she felt left out. _

_About 4 hours later they were both stuck in Ms Briggs closet because they got trapped. She felt uncomfortable and Freddie was only making it worse. _

"_Now what do we do?" He whispered. _

"_Shhh" She told him. "I'm thinking!" _

_He started to warm up to the idea of being stuck in a closet with his crush. "You know, this might not be that bad," He said. "Just you and me…together…alone…" He said suggestively. _

_She cut him off with a loud frustrated whisper. "Okay we are in a serious situation here." She said rejecting his advances again. _

"_Sorry" He replied sheepishly. _

She didn't know that 5 years later she was going to fall in love with him, she didn't that he was going to want to marry someone else and she sure didn't know that someone was going to be his childhood enemy and her best friend.

**(Flashback Over)**

I didn't know that Freddie was going to become one sweet, hot gentleman in the future. If I knew how he was going to turn out then I wouldn't have rejected him all those times. No matter how much I wished that he wanted me I have to realize that we can't go back and change the past. Now matter how much I would kill to go back and change the past, I cant, life just doesn't work that way. I have to realize that anything involving Freddie and I besides friendship is over. However right now I have a chance to go out with a great guy. Sure he may not be Freddie but he is a very great guy and I should be lucky. I'm finally realizing that life doesn't always give you what you want but instead life gives you what you need. I want Freddie but life isn't handing me Freddie, life is handing me what I need. I need someone that loves me for who I am and life is giving me that and that's enough.

**I know this was a very short chapter and you guys are probably mad and disappointed. However it was short because it was only about how Carly viewed the past and the present. I want all of you guys to realize something. The quote "In life you may not always get what you want but instead you get what you need" Is very inspiring. I want to talk a little about that quote okay. That quote means that you may not always get what you want but you will get what you need. You won't be handed what you need but if you work for it then you will earn what you need. You see Carly wants Freddie but she doesn't need him. What Carly need is someone to love her and she's finally realizing that. She's finally realizing that she doesn't need Freddie, she just WANTS him but in life you don't always get what you want and EVERYONE needs to realize that:) She had those flashbacks as a way of closure. Those flash backs made her remember how much she rejected him. I don't care what you guys think but Carly is spoiled. All her life she has been given what she wanted. Spencer has basically always given her what she wanted. So in order to grow up and live in the "Real world" she needs to realize that life isn't going to hand her what she wants, she needs to work for what she NEEDS like everyone else. In the show Sam for instance was NEVER a spoiled brat because she never had a reason to be. She wasn't given everything Carly was given. She didn't have much food obviously or else she probably wouldn't have raided Carly's fridge like an animal everyday. She didn't have many clothes obviously or else she would have dressed better. She was NOT given everything as I child so she didn't grow up spoiled thinking that she could have everything she wanted. I'm not going to lie. I love Carly, she is kind and sweet girl but that doesn't change the fact that she is very spoiled. We all know that when she gets an apartment she's not going to have everything she has now and she's going to have to get used to that. For instance I bet Sam knows how to cook but Carly doesn't. Why, because Sam's mom never helped her with anything so Sam had to take care of herself. Spencer has always cooked for Carly. So even though Carly is a great, wonderful girl she needs to realize that life is not as easy as she thinks it is. So in this story Carly is going to transition from being spoiled and having everything to realizing that life is NOT easy. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **


	19. Double Dating Plans

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I were in his apartment lying on the couch cuddled up together in our underwear watching a scary movie. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I know what you all are thinking but Freddie and I are in the privacy of his home and we are comfortable together.

"Hey Baby, you want to know what I…" I trailed off getting interrupted by the door bell. "Ugh get the door." I groaned, throwing a blanket over myself just incase the person comes in.

"Alright" He smiled kissing my forehead, throwing on some jeans and a shirt. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Carly. "Hey Carly listen I'm sorry for…"

"Not right now Freddie." She said barging in, running over to me. "Sam guess what?" She squealed excitedly.

"Ahhhhh to loud" I yelped, laying my head on a pillow.

"Sorry" She apologized quickly. "Anyway I have a date on Friday." She said plopping on the couch, almost taking down my blanket which would have been very embarrassing considering I'm only wearing my bra and a pair of his boxers.

"Really" I said sitting up abruptly. "With who?" I asked shocked but relieved at the same time.

"Well since I'm not needed I'll be in the kitchen making popcorn" Freddie teased, pecking my lips. "You girls just talk away." He sighed, walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks Babe." I called to him. "Now who do you have a date with?" I asked her impatiently.

"Well… you….see I ….Brad" She spit out finally smiling. I was really shocked but happy for her. I remember him from when I was working with him and Freddie at the lock in 3 years ago. He was a really fun and energetic guy and I honestly couldn't be happier for her. Also Brad is not just a guy that's some date she usually has. Brad is actually boyfriend material. I know I didn't like him that way but he is boyfriend material like Freddie. I didn't even know that Brad came back to Seattle. I mean after the lock in he was our assistant for about a year but then he had to move to Texas with his family and I didn't even know he came back. However I'm really happy for her and I hope it works out for them so that way she can get over my man. I'm afraid that if she can't get over Freddie, we can't be friends anymore and I really don't want that. That's why I'm glad that Carly is clearly trying to get over him by dating some one else. It shows how much she values our friendship and I'm glad she does because I do too.

"Carls I'm so happy for you." I smiled, throwing my arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Thanks" She smiled, blushing a little. "I wanted to ask you something though?" She whispered.

"Shoot kid." I grinned.

"I guess I'll sit on the floor." Freddie said once her saw that Carly had taken his spot on the couch.

"I guess you will" I smirked.

"Fine then" He smirked, sitting in between the blanket and my legs. Of course he would do that. He is such a horn dog.

"Well I was wondering if you guys could double date with us." She asked quickly, already knowing my answer.

"Nooooo" I sung, smirking at her. She knew that I was going to say no so I don't know why she even bothered to ask.

"Sam" She whined. "Please" She begged. "I don't want it to be awkward." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry kid." I lied, not sorry at all. I mean I didn't really feel comfortable about going on some double date with a girl that loves my boyfriend. Sure she is trying to get over him but that doesn't mean that she still doesn't have feelings for him.

"Listen Sam" She sighed. "It's just a movie and then dinner." She explained. "You can sit by Freddie the whole time" She sighed. "I promise I won't go near him but please do this for me" She begged, knowing why I didn't feel like going.

"Samanther lets just go." Freddie told me.

"Freddie" I glared, hating that he agreed with her.

"Sam it's a double date" He explained. "Carly will be with Brad and I will be with you" He sighed.

"Promise" I mumbled.

"I promise baby girl" He smiled.

"Fine" I surrendered "But only because Freddie needs a guy friend." I teased.

"Ha-ha" He said dryly.

"Thanks guys" She squealed. "This date is going to rock" She smiled.

"Yeah yeah" I said unenthusiastic. "Now leave, Freddie and I have things to do." I told her smirking.

"GUYS EWWW" She yelled running out the door. Once she left Freddie hurriedly got on the couch and brought his lips against mine.

"Mmm I love you." He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too" I responded throwing the blanket on the ground, pushing him down on the couch, straddling him. "But less talking and more kissing." I whispered.

"I can live with that." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my back, unsnapping my bra and kissing me passionately.


	20. Getting Ready

**Warning: This is a lemon;) I thought I would write another one because I haven't done one in a while. I hope you love it. It's shower sex and we all know how much we want Sam and Freddie to have shower sex;) **

**Sam POV**

It was Friday night and Freddie and I were getting ready for the double date. I don't take a long time to get ready but I wasn't the only one who had to get ready. Carly told us to be at her place around 6:30 and it was already 5:00. I still had to take a shower, pick out something sexy and erotic to wear. I wanted to wear something that would make Freddie go crazy so that way when we got home, sex would not only be amazing but rough just the way momma likes it.

"Hey Baby, I'm going to go take a shower." I told him getting up from the bed. He was working on his laptop beside me probably working on school work or something. Since Freddie goes to Caltech he has to do online school work while he's in Seattle.

"Can I join you?" He asked smirking. That sounded like a really good idea but we didn't have a lot of time. However if he did take a shower with me we would be saving time.

"No" I said simply, walking to the bathroom making sure to swerve my hips sexily, side to side for my own amusement. I laughed when I saw Freddie scramble off the bed practically speed walking to catch up to me. Just when I walked into the bathroom about to shut the door, Freddie grabbed me around the waist and chuckled lowly in my ear.

"I wouldn't close that door if I were you." He said huskily.

"What would you do if I did?" I teased, not really wanting to close the door on him.

"You don't want to know" He growled lowly in my ear, biting it.

"Ok mister macho man" I teased. "Let's just take a shower!" I laughed closing the door, slipping my shirt off over my head and onto the bathroom floor. His bathroom was a really nice; I'm not going to lie. He had a really nice size shower and the bathroom tile was dark blue with silver outlining around each one. Lets just say his bathroom looked nothing liked the bathroom we have back in LA in mine and Cat's apartment.

"Let me help you" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me toward him. He quickly unsnapped my bra and pushed me against the wall making our chest touch. He leaned his head down towards my neck and started sucking, leaving little bite marks.

"Ohhh…baby…we really…cant…don't have enough…time" I complained, stuttering but still held onto his head, letting him continue his onslaught on my neck.

"I don't feel you trying to stop me" He teased, biting down hard making me gasp out loud from the pain. "So why don't you wrap those beautiful, long legs around me" He chuckled, pulling away from my neck, looking me in the eyes with a complete feral look.

"Baby I'm serious" I said pushing him away with weak attempts because deep down I didn't want him to stop.

"That's what I thought" He growled. "Now wrap those legs around me" He demanded. I love it when he turns dominant but right now was seriously not the time. With another push I managed to push him away but it took all my strength because I was literally throbbing between the legs.

"Your no fun" He pouted, giving me a complete puppy dog look.

"Showering is not supposed to be fun." I said using Carly's line but immediately regretted it when he gave me his smirk. That smirk that says you're wrong and I'm right.

"That's not what you thought Monday." He said giving me his infamous smirk, that smirk that made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

"You know what I mean" I groaned impatiently. "Now let's take a shower….civilly." I added at the end, tired of his ignorant behavior, turning the knob on warm.

"Fine" He pouted, slipping his boxers off. I slipped my boy shorts off and got in right behind him. Like I said his shower was a nice size so people could have sex in it if they wanted. Being in the shower with him only made me remember how good it felt when we were doing it in the shower last Monday but I didn't want to give in to him so I tried to control myself. I turned away from him and squeezed some shampoo in my hair, scrubbing my scalp. I turned around to grab the body wash but accidently caught a glimpse of his dick looking hard and erect. I immediately couldn't control myself, only thinking about how good it would feel if that hard, erect dick was inside me right now. My eyes turned feral and I dropped to my knees, taking him in my mouth, making him give an embarrassing but totally adorable high pitch squeal.

"SAM, OH MY GOD" He squealed throwing his back, hitting his head against the wall. "Ouch" He hissed in pain but the pain was soon turned into pleasure by the onslaught I continued on his dick.

"Feels good" I asked, taking him out of my mouth, swirling my tongue around his tip before burying him back in my mouth.

"Oh yes" He groaned, tangling one of his hands in my blond curls. "But I thought you said…" I abruptly took him out of my mouth with a pop, getting up and crushing my lips with his harshly, interrupting him.

"I know what I said" I replied. "But then I got one look of your hard cock and I couldn't think of anything expect feeling it between my legs." I purred, biting his earlobe. "So why don't you put your hard, huge cock between my legs" I demanded seductively.

**Freddie POV**

Finally my baby girl came to her senses. I have been dying to be inside her ever since I pushed her against the wall but no she had to push me away. So she is not getting off the hook this easily, I'm going to torture her until she begs and BEGS for it to be DEEP inside her, stretching her beautiful pussy out. I don't mean she is getting it right now. Oh no, I mean I am going to TORTURE her for our whole entire double date. She is NOT getting it right now. If she behaves well for the date then she might get me tonight but there are no promises. She's going to learn to NEVER say no to Freddie fucking Benson when it involves sex by the end of tonight.

"Oh now you want it" I growled, pushing her against the wall. "Well now you're not getting it" I snapped, turning off the water and getting it out, leaving her in the bathroom shocked to death.

"FREDDIE" She screamed furiously. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW" She yelled pissed. I came back in the bathroom and gave her a teasing, revengeful look.

"Baby you might want to start getting ready because it's about 6:00" I teased, walking back out and getting ready myself.

**Sam POV**

"Shit" I cursed, getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I had only 3O minutes to get ready and be over at Carly's place. I was so going to kill Freddie at the end of tonight. I ran into his bedroom and saw that he was already ready and only styling his hair in that sexy quiff of his.

"Fuck you" I hissed at him, opening up his closet, pulling out a sexy red dress. I know I don't usually wear dresses but I wanted to torture Freddie tonight. Not only was I going to wear a sexy dress but I also was going to wear it without underwear. That will show him tonight that he never says no to Samantha Fucking Puckett when it involves sex. **(Poor girl doesn't know that not wearing any bra or underwear is only going to help Freddie with his plan tonight)**

"You asked for it" He sneered walking out of the bedroom giving me space to get ready. Once I finished getting dressed I walked back in the bathroom to style my hair. I put it up into a bun and curled the extra hairs dangling down on the sides of my face. When I finished my hair I opened my make up drawer. I grabbed my water eyeliner and applied it to my eyes in the cat style. Then I added a quick, dark, thick coat of mascara to eyes. I threw the eyeliner and mascara in the drawer and grabbed my eyes shadow and eyelash curler. I quickly curled my eyelashes to give them a sexier look and then added a dark red coat of eye shadow to my eyes. I then threw those in the drawer and grabbed my clear, peach lip gloss and applied it to my lips to give them a shimmery look, something I hated but knew Freddie loved.

"BABY ARE YOU DONE YET?" Freddie called me from the living room. "WE HAVE TO BE AT CARLY'S IN FIVE MINUTES." I quickly scrambled, throwing my entire make up in my drawer, sticking my peach lip gloss in my pocket, heading out of the bathroom. I grabbed some black heels from the closet and hurriedly strapped them on my feet. I know what you all are thinking. Sam Puckett is wearing heels but come one even if I'm not a girly girl, I am a girl and I do have a few pairs. I exited the bedroom and walked into living room.

"Yes baby I'm ready." I said smiling.

"Oh my god, you're gorgeous." He said shocked, giving me a hug but no kiss which was really weird.

"Let's go" I said grabbing his hand and walking out the door. We barged into Carly's apartment where we saw Carly looking all pissed with Brad sitting beside her.

**The date is going to be really fun to write and you guys are going to love it. Review and guess what's going to happen. I gave you hints about what might happen during the date but review if you have some ideas you want me to add. I just might do them if they are good enough:) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if my grammar is a little bad but it's late and I kind of rushed through this because im hoping to post part 1 of the date chapter by tomorrow:) So please bare with me. The story is getting interesting and spicy. **


	21. Double Date Part 1

**Carly POV**

I was sitting on my couch with Brad beside me in awkward silence. It was already 7:00 PM and Sam and Freddie haven't even arrived yet. I told them to be at my place by 6:30 because the movie we all were going to see started at 7:00 PM and its 7:00 right now and they are still not here. So that means we are missing the movie because they can't for once in their life be on time.

"Carly are Sam and Freddie actually going to show up?" Brad asked breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"They better" I growled.

"They are probably just late" He assumed.

"Like always" I said pissed. Just as I was about to get up and yell across the hall for them to get their asses over here they came bursting through my apartment.

"Were here" They said together.

"And you're late." I stood up abruptly pissed off. "It is 7:30 and I told you guys to be at my apartment by 6:30" I said through gritted teeth. "YOU GUYS ARE AN HOUR LATE" I screamed.

"What but Freddie's phone said it was 6:30" Sam said confused.

"Well it's not." I said angrily.

"Sorry Carls but…" Freddie tried to say.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" I hissed. "You guys were probably late because you were to busy having Sex." I said furiously. "Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for 30 MINUTES so you can get ready for a date that you promised me you would go on?" I exclaimed.

"Carls were sor…"

"I don't want to hear it Sam." I grumbled.

"Wait you two are dating now." Brad said shocked. "I thought you guys broke up?" He asked confused.

"We just got back together about 5 months ago." Freddie smiled, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER!" I screamed.

"Ok" Freddie squeaked, moving away from Sam.

"Now since we can't go see the movie because the movie has already started about a HOUR AGO" I tried to say calmly. "Sam what are we supposed to do for our date since you guys ruined my idea" I said crossing my arms.

"Carls Chillax" Sam said irritated. "Why don't we all go to the club?" She suggested. "I mean we are all 19 expect Brad who's 20" She pointed out crossing her arms.

"That's actually a good idea Sam" Brad agreed. "By the way you look really nice." He said sweetly.

"Cool it dude" Freddie growled. "She's mine!"

"I know" Brad said putting his hands up. "I just complimented her" He said irritated. "I like Carly anyway." Brad said winking at me, making me blush. "She's looks absolutely gorgeous" Brad said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"So anyway is the club a good idea Carls?" She asked me.

"Yeah" I smiled, no longer angry.

"Cool then let's go" Brad said lacing my hand with his. I grabbed my purse and we walked out the door after Freddie who of course had his arm wrapped around Sam.

**Here's part 1 of the double date. I don't know how many parts there are going to be but it's going to be good. I hope you enjoyed. Review please. I got a review asking to make Freddie jealous so I added a little Freddie jealousy to this chapter. Don't worry there will be more and maybe I will add a little bit of Sam jealousy. I was going to do the movie date but I changed my mind to a club because it's more appropriate to the activites that the chapter is going to have. **


	22. Double Date Part 2

**Sam POV**

Once we arrived at the club called SizzlingNights all four of us walked in and just stood there awkwardly. Well Freddie, Carly and Brad stood there awkwardly; I actually have been to clubs multiple times to pick up my mom when she was to drunk to drive herself home. So I know how everything works and I especially know where the snack table was and that's exactly where I was headed.

"Hey Baby, where are you going?" Freddie asked, leaving Carly and Brad alone to catch up with me.

"I'm going to the snack table." I said simply, turning around. He grabbed me by my waist from behind and pulled me back.

"Do you think they will have Chocolate Covered Strawberries?" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Maybe" I murmured dazed. I remembered the time when we went out to dinner and I seduced him with Chocolate Covered Strawberries and he obviously remembers it too considering the way he is stroking my thigh.

"Freddie" I whined, getting turned on. "Let me go"

"Alright baby girl" He chuckled letting me go but not before giving my thigh a brief squeeze. "Lets go get some snacks" He said grabbing my hand, leading me towards the food table.

**Carly POV**

Sam and Freddie left me alone with Brad about 15 minutes ago and I had no idea what to talk about. I mean I wanted to really like him but I couldn't think of anything to say. I'm so going to kill Sam and Freddie when I run across them which probably won't be for a while since SizzlingNights is so huge.

"So" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Carly" Brad laughed. "This doesn't have to be awkward." He said smiling.

"It doesn't" I whispered.

"No" He grinned. "Listen lets just go walk around." He suggested.

"Okay" I grinned, grabbing onto his hand when he offered.

'You look really gorgeous tonight." He said honestly while we were strolling around the club.

"Thanks" I blushed, embarrassed. I was wearing a black skirt, red ruffle blouse with a gold necklace and a pair of black high heels. I had my hair up into a black clip and I had a thick coat of mascara and some red lipstick. I don't use eyeliner because it just doesn't make my face look natural where as it does on Sam. If I had to be honest I would say that Sam looks pretty erotic and sexy tonight. She is down right gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if she got envy looks from other girls tonight.

"So what do you want to do?" Brad asked squeezing my hand.

"We could dance" I suggested, smiling.

"Sounds good" He replied leading me to the dance floor.

**Freddie POV**

Sam and I were sitting at a table in the farthest corner of the club. I was staring at her while she was eating because she just looked so erotic tonight, not to mention plain gorgeous. I know that seems creepy but she was too busy devouring her food to catch me staring. Just looking at her made me want her even more, I wonder if it's against the law to have sex in a club bathroom. I should check that out because if it is against the law Sam would be tempted and she would agree. She's loves doing rebellious things and having sex in a bathroom at a club is very rebellious not to mention risky.

"Baby, why are you staring at me?" She asked putting down her sandwich.

"Sorry baby but you are just extremely gorgeous tonight." I replied honestly.

"You sap" She teased but I saw a faint red tinge in her cheeks anyway.

"You're blushing" I grinned at her.

"Am not" She denied. "Come on let's go dance" She said throwing her plate away. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor and it was only then that I realized what song was on, our song.

_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not your problem_

"Do you know what song this is?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist. She had her head laid against my chest with her arms circled around my neck.

"Of course I do" She murmured. "It's the song that was on when we first kissed." She grinned, kissing my cheek.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day _

"You know I love you right." I murmured kissing her neck.

"Yeah" She whispered, looking up at me with her crystal blue eyes. "I love you too" She smiled gently.

"Good" I said rubbing her back softly. She laid her head back on my chest and we gently swayed with the lyrics in our own little world.

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things _

This song is not only a song to Sam and me. It really means something to us. This was the song that played during our first kiss on the fire escape. Not only that but this is a song that really describes us as not only a couple but as best friends too. __

"I'm really glad that we stopped running and got back together Freddie." She murmured softly.

"Me too Samanther, me too" I smiled, pulling her tighter against me to where our bodies were pressed against each other, not in a sexual way though. I honestly wasn't thinking of anything sexual right now. I was just thinking of how much I love her and how lucky I am to be with her.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it  
_

"Sam" I whispered. "Did you know that when we broke up I kept on dreaming about you" I murmured.

"Really" She said lifting her head up. "Why" She asked.

"I missed you so much, especially when you ran away to LA" I said honestly.

"I'm sorry about that baby." She apologized, stroking my hair.

"No need to be sorry." I whispered pecking her on the lips.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_"_I love you so much baby girl." I said softly, twirling my fingers around her curls on the side of her face.

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

"I love you too" She sighed. "Let's just be glad that we stopped running." She smiled, laying her head back on my chest.

**Here's the 2****nd**** part of Double date. This was the sweet part of the date. The sexy part will come probably next chapter but I'm not positive. Next Chapter will also have some more Barly in it for all my Barly fans:) Wow I am on a role. I'm updating two chapters todays. Wow. I hope you enjoyed. **


	23. I Need A Hero

**Carly POV**

Brad and I were slow dancing innocently on the dance floor and it felt perfect. He had his hands around my waist and I had my hands around his neck. I haven't felt anything like this before. Even slowing dancing with Freddie didn't feel as right as this and I was in love with Freddie.

"Carly I'm having a really good time." Brad said sweetly, swaying us side to side with the soft music.

"Me too" I agreed grinning.

"You know I'm really glad you asked me out." He chuckled. "Being with you, dancing with you doesn't feel awkward as it would with other girls, it feels nice." He said honestly.

"That's nice to hear." I laughed. "It's not awkward with you either" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Why thank you" He joked.

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
and I turn  
and I dream of what I need. _

That's what I'm wondering. Where have all the good men gone. I mean I'm dying to have what Sam has. Sam is probably laying her head on Freddie's chest right now, slow dancing with him. He probably has his arms wrapped around her petite frame and…god this hurts. Why am I even thinking about this when I'm slow dancing with Brad? It's probably because the stupid song "I need a hero" came on. That song really hit me where hurt because that's what I have been wanting for so long, a hero, a white knight who saves the princess (Me).

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon_

Does wanting what Sam has make me a bad person? Does being jealous of Sam because she found her hero make me a bad person? I'm happy for Sam, I really am. Maybe I'm not in love with Freddie. What if I am in love with the idea of love instead? Is that even possible? Could I just want love so bad that I'm imagining that I'm in love with Freddie? I mean I don't get jealous whenever they kiss, only annoyed because they kiss too much. Honestly maybe I just want to grow up, fall in love, get married and have darling babies. Whenever I think about having kids I don't picture Freddie's face and that's what's confusing me. I picture a blank man's face, a face I have never seen before, someone I haven't met or I have met but never given them a chance.

_And he's gotta be larger than life!  
larger than life. _

_Through the wind  
and the chill  
and the rain  
And the storm  
and the flood_

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life_

"I can be your hero" Brad said smiled, kissing my cheek. It was like her knew exactly what I was think about.

Maybe the guy that is supposed to be my hero is Brad or maybe it's someone I haven't met before. All I know is that I'm going to STOP pining after Freddie because I want to find someone that makes ME happy, not Sam, not Freddie or even Spencer but ME, Carly Shay.

**I hoped you loved the chapter. It took me a couple days to post it because I was trying to look for the best song that would describe Carly feelings. Yesterday I came across this song and I automatically knew "I need a hero" was the one to describe how Carly was feeling perfectly. Review if you think "I need a hero" described Carly's feelings in this story perfectly because I think I did great. **


	24. Getting Busy On The Dance Floor

**General POV**

After their song was over Sam unlaced her arms from around Freddie's neck. She grabbed his neck, pulled his head down to her lips and whispered in his ear.

"I'm hungry" She whispered nonchalantly.

"Alright" Freddie laughed. "Let's go get you some food!" He exclaimed about to walk off the dance floor.

"Wait" She said grabbing his hand, turning him around, facing her. "I didn't say I was hungry for food." She smirked, puckering her sexy red lips.

"Sam we are in Public!" Freddie grinned shocked.

"So" She said innocently. "We only live once" She grinned.

"You naughty, little girl!" He smirked, grabbing her ass tightly, pressing her against him.

"Mmm Mama like" She moaned, feeling his hands squeeze her ass. "Oh baby, let me go request a song." Sam said seductively, walking away swaying her hips, making him groan. She walked over to the DJ and whispered a request for a song in his ear. He nodded his head, smirked and introduced the song.

"Alright you dancers and grinders, a sexy ass blond asked me to play this song." The DJ announced pressing play.

_MC, in the place to be_

_I know that you been waitin' for it, I'm waitin' too  
In my imagination I be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same my temperature's through the roof_

Sam walked back over to Freddie, grabbed his neck and kissed him furiously. She forced her tongue in his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip, making him moan.

"Fuck…baby" He moaned, kissing her back. "I would love for you to be up all on me?" He said honestly, sliding his hands up her sides, to her chest sensually.

"I know." She grinned pulling away from him making him whimper for more. He wanted to feel her boobs, squeeze them and suck on them but he knew that they couldn't do that in public.

_If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube_

"You know what I want to see on YouTube?" Freddie whispered, kissing her up her neck, peppering kisses all over her collarbone.

"What?" She murmured, moaning. She lifted her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. She loved when he kissed at it, sucked on it and peppered kisses. It felt so natural and right whenever he sucked at her neck. He always did it with love and such gentleness.

"You, naked, riding me like you're never going to see me again" He groaned, kissing the edge of her lips. "I want a visual of you riding my dick so I could have the video whenever you're gone." He breathed. "So I could look at you naked whenever I want." He said huskily. "So I could see drops of your sweat run…slowly…oh so slowly down the valley of your huge, perky breasts."

"OHH god Benson" Sam exclaimed, practically having an ear orgasm. "We are so going to make a porn video!" Sam exclaimed breathing heavily.

"I would love that." He grinned, sliding the straps of her red dress down her shoulders, peppering wet, warm kisses there.

_Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I_

_Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did before_

"Mmm I can't wait until you throw me on your bed tonight." Sam murmured. "We are going to be so loud that Carly is going to have trouble falling asleep!" Sam said honestly, wrapping a leg around his waist, grinding her crotch against the tent that was forming in his pants.

"Fuuuckkk" Freddie hissed, holding on to her ass, grinding back against her. They were grinding in a rhythm so fast that one of the employees at the club walked up to them.

"Excuse me?" The lady said, making Sam turn her head towards her. Freddie was to busy breathily heavily in Sam's neck to be able too turn around. "There's no teenage grinding on the dance floor!" She informed in disgust. Sam still looked like a teenager. She had a woman body but her face still looked kind of babyish. Freddie though looked like an adult, however the lady came over because it looked like he was grinding with a teenage girl which made her sick.

"I'm 20 so fuck off!" Sam said rudely.

"Oh" The lady said shocked. "Carry on then" The lady said walking away.

_Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

_Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you in a Caribbean sea_

"You definitely are tighter than a pair of jeans." Freddie laughed. "Your, tighter, warmer and wetter than a pair of jeans" Freddie said dipping her over, kissing her passionately. He pulled her back up and looked at her shocked face.

"Damn baby that felt good but let me show you what feels even better!" She exclaimed, wrapping her other leg around his waist. He took the hint and picked her up by her butt. He gasped out loud when her dress lifted up and he felt her bare butt.

"Shit baby." He hissed. "You went commando!" He exclaimed grinning.

"Just for you" Sam murmured sexily kissing up his neck softly.

"It better be just for me" He sighed. "Damn we need a fucking bed and fast!" He groaned, feeling his jeans tighten.

_If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube_

_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I_

_Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

"Finger me and I'll suck your cock in the bathroom because I can feel you, hard, aching and ready. "Sam whispered in his ear.

"Alright" Freddie sighed, sliding a hand underneath her dress, making her moan. He rubbed the tips of his fingers up and down her thighs, making her whimper for more.

"Benson…please." She whimpered, breathless. "Also lick me" She moaned.

_Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

_I'ma treat you like a teddy bear, you won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury, laying intertwined with me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty of joy_

"Baby I can't lick you right here." Freddie exclaimed, finally reaching her pussy. He ran his middle finger around her slick pink lips, gentling sliding his finger inside, making her throw her head back and cry out loudly.

"FUCCKK" Sam cried, grinding her pussy against his knuckles. "Baby faster, deeper." She begged, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Freddie knew it was absolutely wrong to have his fingers deep inside his girlfriend in a club out in the open but the wetness he felt, it was just too good to stop. Besides the dance floor was huge and it was so crowded so they were not easy to spot. He pulled his finger out of her lovehole and plunged it back in over and over again. He could feel her pussy juice leaking out of her, on to his finger. Freddie used the pad of his thumb to rub slow, little circles around his girlfriend's clit while plunging a second finger in her warm hole.

"Oh goddddddd" Sam purred, squeezing his shoulders, her nails digging in his skin, making him hiss out in pain.

"Oww fuck." Freddie cried out.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

_Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

_Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body_

"Sorry baby." Sam sighed, after she came around his fingers. Sam unwrapped her legs from around his waist, standing back up. "Let me go take care of your "wounds" in the bathroom to show you how sorry I am for hurting my gorgeous man." Sam purred, smirking.

"Oh god please!" Freddie groaned.

"Let's go." Sam laughed, grabbing his hand, pulling him off the dance floor.

**I hope you readers loved it. I happen to love Mariah Carey so I hope you enjoyed her song too:) Their sex in the bathroom will be next chapter unless you want me to check on Carly and Brad. Review and tell me your choice. Sex in the bathroom with Seddie or a chapter involving Barly:) **


	25. Bathroom Sex

**General POV**

Once Sam and Freddie were safely in the girl's bathroom Sam got on her knees and expertly starting undoing Freddie's belt.

"Oh Baby I can't wait to have your thick, meaty lollypop in my mouth!" Sam moaned, throwing his belt on the ground.

"Oh so now my cock is your lollypop?" Freddie teased. He was relieved though as soon as his pants were unzipped and pulled down his legs.

"Oh yeah" Sam purred, pulling his red boxers down. "My favorite flavor too!" She grinned, taking his cock in her hands, giving him a few soft strokes.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Freddie groaned. "What do you…ohhh call this flavor of yours?" Freddie smirked. "What does my hard, cock taste like to you."

"I don't remember" Sam grinned wickedly. "I guess you cock tasted so good that it made me forget?" She chuckled.

"There's only one way to fix that." He smirked. "Why don't you…Ohhhhh fuck Sam" Freddie groaned as Sam plunged her mouth down on him. She sucked on him like her own special lollypop that only she had the rights to suck on.

"Oh yeah that's good" Sam purred, squeezing his balls, while she deep throated him. "Mama likes this" She groaned, taking him out of her mouth, licking straight up his shaft. "Oh yeah that's right….now I remember why I love you so much." She giggled, sucking his mushroom top of a head.

"That's kind of low slut" Freddie smirked. "You only love me for my cock is that right." Freddie said, releasing the bun on top of her head, making her blond curls fall around her face.

"Ohhh" Sam groaned, feeling him pull her hair. "I don't know" She said in pain mixed with pleasure. When Sam was little she hated when people would pull her hair but when her and Freddie have sex, she thinks it's the most erotic thing they do.

"Well Slut" Freddie growled, pushing more of him in her mouth, making her gag. "Suck me tell you figure it out." He hissed, yanking her hair, fucking her face. Sam brought her hands up to control his cock that was shooting in her mouth like a pistol but he slapped them away, making her growl and hiss in pain. Her pupils dilated making her look sexed crazed, correction tonight she was going to turn into a sex crazed person. She lowered her head, taking his cock as deep as it could go, lathering it with all her saliva, making Freddie groan ecstatically.

"Oh yeah baby…im….gonna..oh…FUCK" Freddie screamed, squirting in her mouth. His cum dripped down her chin when he finally took himself out of her mouth, making her cough.

"Look what I have" Sam smirked sexily opening her mouth, showing Freddie all his cum.

"You better swallow that little whore!" Freddie growled, grabbing her chin.

"Or I could share some of it with you!" She grinned, kissing him hungrily, letting him taste all his cum. She forced his mouth open with her tongue, making his cum in her mouth drip on his tongue.

"Oh god baby" Freddie gasped. "This is so fucking sexy" He said, swallowing his cum that landed in his mouth. "Now I know why you love sucking me so much" Freddie purred, pulling away from her. "My cum is delicious" Freddie said cockily.

"Yeah" Sam laughed sexily. "It is"

"But I'm kind of craving another's person's juices." Freddie smirked, getting down on his knees next to her. "She's blond, strong and as gorgeous as hell" He smiled, kissing her furiously.

"Oh really" Sam sighed, against his lips. "Does her name start with an S?" She asked chuckling.

"Maybe" Freddie smirked, tangling his tongue with hers.

"Does her last name start with a P because if it does then she would be glad to lie on this dirty floor" Sam sighed, lying on her back.

"Definitely" Freddie growled and lifted her legs up. He pulled her red dress up her waist and kneeled down on his knees, throwing her legs over his shoulders.

"Um yeaaaahhhh" Sam groaned, grinding against his face, creating more friction. He licked the sides of her lips, teased her clit with the point of his tongue, and when he brought two fingers up to spread her wider open, they slipped on her wetness. "Fuck me with you tongue baby" Sam begged, wrapping her legs around his neck making it harder for him to breathe.  
"Oh god, I need it so bad" She whimpered, hooking her ankles together desperately. He rolled his tongue in her juices, flicked against her opening teasingly before licking into her. The walls of her pussy contracted around the intrusion and Freddie closed his mouth around her opening, sucking lightly. She was practically dripping on his tongue, down to the back of his throat, and the overwhelmingly heady feeling rushing through his veins made it almost impossible for him to continue without getting some sort of relief for his pulsating dick. He ran his tongue away from her juicy lips, stopping short of the temptingly sweet, pink pucker of her anus before trailing back down. He sucked her delicate skin into his mouth and stroked her engorged clit once more before pulling his head away from her touch and rising up, tossing her legs of his shoulders.

"I need to be inside of you" Freddie said gruffly, needing to feel her tight around him, needed to feel his up coming release.

"Okay, yeah," she nodded panting. She sat up and balanced herself on her elbows, raising her butt up in the air for him. "You have a condom right?" She questioned, each word coming out in little pants.

"Yeah" He answered, reaching over her, placing a kiss on her neck making Sam moan softly. He stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his legs along with his boxers. He opened up the foil packet and slid the condom on him tightly, making sure it was on right. He didn't want another pregnancy scare and he knew Sam didn't either. Once he was positive that it was on correctly he kneeled back on the ground, widening his stance, making his hard, meaty cock stand straight up and erect. "Alright baby I'm ready" He said softly, rubbing her back with affection. Sam gently smiled and leaned back on his cock, her butt cheeks spreading, making it easier for his cock to slip inside her juicy pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sam moaned, moving up and down on top of him. Her pussy was so wet that his cock just slipped in and out of her over and over again with such ease.

"Oh, my God, _Freddie_," she keened, moving on him slowly, bringing her hands behind her butt, laying her hands on his chest to give her the strength to move faster!

"Oh, shit," he groaned, head going back and hands grabbing onto her hips. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me… _Ahh_…"

"You do, too," Sam moaned, grinding against him, moving up and down on top of him.

"God, _you drive me crazy_," he growled, moaning loudly when she slid down his cock farther, stopping all of a sudden. "What are you- Ohh, _shiiiit_," he groaned deeply when she lifted off of him at the same time she tightened her muscles around him, milking him slowly, deliberately. His breathing was heavy, unable to gasp in enough air with how close he was to letting go.

"Sam, you feel so fucking good…" he gasped, moving her against him harder when he felt her walls pulsate warmly around him and watched the way her body arched when the tip of him brushed right against her sweet spot.

_"__Freddie__,"_ she moaned, laying back on his chest suddenly and moving her hips in circles while he was buried deep inside her. "Oh, my God, baby… Uhnnn…" He grasped her hips firmly, burying himself repeatedly in the most exquisite heat over and over, and he tossed his head back, moaning deeply at the wetness he could feel seeping down his cock. He was trying desperately to hold on, spiraling quickly to the edge, before he realized that she was trying to make him come before she did. He wasn't about to let that happen – he always made her come before he went over the edge; that's just how it worked. Knowing that he couldn't flip them over with how determined Sam was, he groaned and grabbed Sam's hips in his hands, guiding her movements and sliding her up and down his cock, moving her hips in a way that had him sliding right across the spot deep inside her, and she tossed her head back, whimpering loudly and growing even wetter around him.

"_Freddie__…"_ she keened. "Oh, fuck, baby… You feel so big."

"Yeah?" he groaned, would have to agree that he was incredibly hard and throbbing inside her, practically twitching every time he felt her slide down to the base of his length. "Oh, shit, Sam… Mmmm… Baby… Come for me… C'mon…" She bit her lip, wanting so desperately to go over the edge at that very moment, but she was determined to show him that no other girl could ever make him feel the same way she could. So she sat up suddenly, moving her hips against him in the way she knew he liked, and he groaned, hips jerking up as she continued her movements. He watched her ass lustfully where they met, could see how wet he'd made her and how smooth he moved within her. She looked down at him, biting her lip and letting a hand trail down to her center.

"Unghhh, _fuck_," she moaned, tossing her head back when she began to rub her clit. Freddie was dying to see why she was moaning even louder, but couldn't see because her big ass was blocking him from seeing what she was doing. He gritted his teeth, could definitely feel the way Sam moved on him back and forth and side to side, gliding his cock along every part of her pussy.

"Ahh, shit," he groaned, breathing heavily and hips moving all on their own, completely lost in her. "Sam… Oh, God…" She moved faster, could feel the way he was about to lose it, but before she sent him over the edge, she pulled off of him, moaning at the way his thick, hard length slid sloppily out of her, and moved back. His eyes snapped open, looking up at her, shocked, before she looked down and nearly gaped at what she saw. He was impossibly long and thick – the biggest she'd ever seen him, and she hid a little moan at the thought that that was what was inside her. Licking her lips, she took him in her hand and stroked his wet flesh roughly, a wave of arousal rushing through her when he tossed his head back and cried out uncontrollably.

"SAM!" he nearly shrieked. "Oh, fuck… Ahhh… _Unnnggghhhh_, shit…"

He was incredibly hard beneath her hand, and she couldn't take it anymore when he twitched hard within her grasp as she slid her thumb over his swollen tip. She slid her hand down to his base, squeezing him firmly there before positioning herself over him again facing him, and she teased the tip of his cock with her slick, _slick_ lips, sliding him in between her folds teasingly and waiting until he lifted his head to look down past his chest where they met. He groaned loudly when she finally positioned him and slid down his cock slowly, and he looked way out of it by now, giving up on even trying to make her come before him. She moved quickly on him, showing him no mercy and his hips lifted, repeatedly and mindlessly shoving himself in her exquisite warmth. His voice was getting higher and higher in his chest, practically gasping for air with how hard he knew his orgasm was going to hit him.

"_Sam_... _Fuck_… Oh, Jesus, baby… God, I'm gonna… I'm gonna come… _shit_…" his head went back, and she knew he was right at the edge. She finished him off with his favorite move – sliding down on him to the hilt and lifting off of him at the same time she squeezed around him hard.

"OH, FUCK!" he screamed out. "God, Sam! Oh, _shiiiiiiiit_… Ohmygod…" He came harder than ever before, spilling inside of Sam so hard he could feel the way his cock pulsed, his release sliding down his length and making Sam moan loudly. He was still groaning, stars bursting beneath his eyelids as the waves of pleasure continued to crash through him hard.

"FUCK!" she yelled out, dripping all over him as she reached her peak as well. "FREDDIE! Fuck, baby… Mmmmmm…

They were both lost in their own orgasms, bodies convulsing in absolute pleasure, the waves sending shockwaves through them, their loud moans filling the room. They lay there in the bathroom, both of them sweaty and thoroughly exhausted, waiting for their breath to slow before attempting to speak.

"You okay?" he asked weakly, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

She looked up at him, her face flushed and almost looking drunk with ecstasy – droopy-eyed, tired, and smiling at the same time

"Why wouldn't I be" She retorted grinning at him.

**I****'****m so SORRY for making you guys wait for this update! I hope I made up for it though:) **


End file.
